


romanized teaching methods

by cherry_shot



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bullying, Caning, Car Sex, Catholic School, Classroom Sex, Cock Warming, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Lingerie, Lolita-esq, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Private School, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Voyeurism, Young Love, slight daddy kink, student!Tyler, teacher!Josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_shot/pseuds/cherry_shot
Summary: A series of ficlets, jumbled thoughts, and scenes from Tyler Joseph's senior year at St. John's Catholic Boarding School for Young men, highlighted mostly by his growing relationship with a certain young teacher; Professor Joshua Dun.Tyler wasn't a rebel, but even good boys like to be bad. And Professor Dun wasn't unorthodox, just very, very dedicated.(NOT ABANDONED! just very slow updates!!)





	1. I. extra credit assignment

**Author's Note:**

> “Mr. Joseph it’s come to my attention that you’ve failed the last test, this is absolutely unacceptable behavior.” 
> 
> “I’m so sorry Professor Dun, please isn’t there anyway I can fix this? I’ll do anything.” 
> 
> “Anything? Alright, come round the desk and we’ll begin.”

Tyler had been panicking since the moment he slipped into his seat in first period. 

He hadn’t been upset when he came to school, sure he’d been annoyed at how his blazer chaffed the back of his neck or how the murky rain puddles in the courtyard lot had stained the cuffs of his school trousers, but he sure as hell hadn’t been as nervous as he was now. 

And he was panicking. 

First period, for Tyler, had always been Maths and this year was no exception. The only difference this year, his senior year at St. John’s Catholic Boarding School for Boys, was that instead of the usual aging Professor with graying hair and sharp eyes Tyler had had every year throughout his time at St. John’s, he’d somehow ended up in the new Professors class. The new young Professor, that had been the talk of the town throughout the entire year. 

Bright red hair that had slowly been fading to the brown (Tyler had about had a heart attack the first day when he saw that flash of red at the front of his class), smiling eyes, and a clearly young and toned physique he kept under tailored suits and sleeves rolled up to the elbow, Professor Joshua Dun, or ‘Jish’ as some of the upperclassmen had called him, was a force to be reckoned with. 

But Tyler never called him that nickname, or any other one for that matter. He was a good boy. 

Tyler had practically worshipped the ground Professor Dun walked on throughout the whole year, sitting up front and raising his hand to answer the questions the Professor asked just to chance getting a crinkly eyed smile from him. A smile that would have him on cloud nine for the rest of the day. 

Normally Tyler was an okay student, doing best in Literature and Music class, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t try a little harder to have top marks in Professor Dun's class. And it was definitely to have his parents proud of him for getting good marks, and most definitely not because Tyler dreamed about how Professor Dunn would place a strong arm on his shoulder and lean over Tyler’s back as he passed back their tests, whispering “Good work Mr. Joseph” in that low, rumbling voice that made Tyler’s toes curl.  
He was infatuated. 

Tyler had always been a good liar, but even he couldn’t escape the persistent questioning from his best friends about the way Tyler would blush whenever the Professor praised him in class or left a lingering hand on his shoulder as he walked up and down the aisles. But Tyler had pushed it off as a boyish crush, and Brendon had taken the lie easily while Tyler filed away the way Professor Dun’s hand squeezed his bicep for later that night when he could stroke himself furiously in the boys dorm, surrounded by his classmates who slept silently as he bit into his sheets and moaned as he thought about the Professor strong hands and praise. 

However, on that particular morning, Tyler wished to be anywhere but Professor Dun’s class (he’d even take Sister Louisa's religion lessons which normally involved nothing but a sharp ruler and long lectures about devilish young men). He’d been unfocused the past few nights, staying up too late writing in his lyrics journal and messing around with the ukulele his parents had bought him last Christmas, and had completely forgotten about the test Professor Dun had warned them about the week prior. 

Tyler had never failed a test in his life, yet his worst fears were materialized when Professor Dun handed him back a folded test without so much of a word. Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Tyler unfolded the test and felt his entire life flash before his eyes. 

69%. 

One percent better and he would’ve passed it, and Tyler almost wanted to cry at the failure. Although, it wasn't so much the grade that made him upset (his overall grade was still high enough one poor mark wouldn't affect him too terribly) but it was the message written in red at the bottom of the page that made his heart pound. 

‘Please see me after classes are out for the day.’

Tyler squirmed in his seat, face burning in humiliation at having to face his teacher after such a failure. He glanced across the room to where Brendon sat, lounging in his seat and waving his C- around with pride, and he caught Tyler’s eye quickly mouthing, “You good?” Tyler nodded, biting his quivering lip to steady it, and turned back towards his paper. 

The rest of the day was going to be terrible. 

~~*~~

By the time Tyler had been released from his last class, just about the slowest and dullest Latin lesson he’d ever experienced (Tyler didn’t think he’d be able to recall one thing they’d learned if his life depended on it), his palms were sweating and his hands were shaking. He walked to the Maths wing quickly, most of the classrooms empty except for the few teachers still packing up their materials before heading off home, giving Tyler a quick wave that he returned weekly as he finally reached Professor Dun’s room. 

“Uh, Professor? It’s Tyler...Tyler Joseph?” 

Tyler knocked twice as he slipped open the door, watching at the Professor looked up from the paper he had been studying on his desk waved him over, saying, “Yes, yes come in. Close the door behind you.” 

Tyler did just that and quickly took the seat offered to him, positioned right across from Professor Dun’s desk, He swallowed, once, and tore his gaze away from the older man’s face, unable to not notice how the thin glasses the Professor wore while grading made his brown eyes look even sharper and how visible his toned his forearms were from how he’d rolled up his sleeves. 

“Mr. Joseph,” Professor Dun started, sitting back in his chair, “it’s come to my attention that you’ve failed the last test, this is absolutely unacceptable behavior.” He paused, pulling off his glasses and rubbing a hand over his eyes as he added, “You’re usually quite the bright student, and so I’m very disappointed at this obvious lack of effort on your part.” 

“I’m so sorry Professor Dun, please isn’t there anyway I can fix this?” Tyler said, practically on the verge of begging, and he wrung his hands together as he quickly added, “I’ll do anything.” 

“Anything?” Professor Dun asked and Tyler nodded furiously, his desire to keep himself in good light in the older man’s eyes clouding over any rational judgement that would have been screaming at him at how desperate he sounded, and he paused for a moment before pushing his chair back from the desk and saying, “Alright, come round the desk and we’ll begin your correction.” 

Tyler didn’t move for a moment, confused as to what exactly Professor Dun wanted him to do. But when the older man looked at him expectantly and patted his lap with one hand, Tyler felt his face heat up as he came to a realization. 

He knew his school had never been one to spare the rod, but Tyler had never gotten in enough trouble to earn him anything more than a stern talking too or a quick smack on the palm with one of the nun’s wooden rulers. And from what Brendan had told him (as someone very well versed in the disciplinary measure at their school from nights spent sneaking out and days spent talking back) Tyler had only ever heard of students being bent over desk edges or stiff backed chairs to be paddled, not laid over their devilishly handsome Professor’s laps in the middle of an empty classroom. 

“Sir, s-should I…?” Tyler asked, gesturing with one hand to the desk as he wrung his hands together again, still unsure if his Professor meant exactly what he thought. 

“No, this will do fine.” Professor Dun said, tapping his alp again as he pushed his chair further from the desk edge, looking over at Tyler his eyebrows raised, “Come here Mr. Joseph.” His words sent Tyler scrambling to follow his request, moving forward towards the Professor only to hesitate once more, biting his lip as he stood directly in front of him. Suddenly there was a hand pushing down on his lower back and Tyler found himself facing the ground, hands steadying himself as he grabbed onto the leg of Professors trousers. A hand slipped between his thighs, the other one staying pressed firmly down on his back, just high enough that Tyler could feel himself growing warmer at the touch as the Professor positioned him better so that Tyler was spread across just right over his lap. 

“I’d imagine thirty would be sufficient, would you agree?” He asked, flipping up the hem of Tyler’s blazer to reveal the gentle curve of his ass outlined by the way his school uniform trousers pulled taut across it. 

“Yes sir.” Tyler said, horribly embarrassed and horribly turned on at the prospect of being spanked over his teacher’s lap like a naughty child. 

“Wonderful,” Professor Dun said and Tyler could almost hear the smile in his voice, he wondered how many times the Professor had done this (he wondered if the Professor enjoyed it), but his thoughts were cut off with a sharp sting on his backside followed by, “Let’s begin.” Tyler couldn't help but jolt forward as the Professor's hand came in direct contact with his ass, hands tightening their grip on his trousers as he hit him again. 

His hand swung down again, and then twice more in quick succession and Tyler couldn't help the quiet groan of pain that slipped past his well bitten lips. 

Tyler counted five more sharp smacks to his ass, each one jolting him forward slightly as the strong hand on his back kept its grip strong, holding him back, before Professor Dun was tapping his waist and saying, “Lower these, if you would Mr. Joseph” 

Tyler stood on shaky legs to comply, he didn’t even want to know how red his face was, was he undid his belt and shimmied his trousers halfway down his thighs before Professor Dun was pulling him forwards back over his lap. 

Another ten smacks landed on his ass easily, Tyler struggling to stay still over Professor Dun’s lap. After a particularly sharp hit to the tender spot on his upper thighs, Tyler couldn't help but whine out a high pitched, pained, “Professor!” 

A hand came to rest over Tyler’s ass, calming the burning sensation he felt before creating a new type of burn as his finger slipped under the bottom of Tyler’s boxers to graze over his bare skin for a moment. Tyler breathed in sharply, subconsciously pushing back against the touch but by then the Professor’s hand was gone. 

“Ten more, Mr. Joseph.” Professor Dun said, ignoring Tyler’s obvious arousal as he smacked him yet again. And, this time, when Tyler whined out at the stinging sensation covering his backside, Professor Dun allowed his hands to skim overtop his ass as he laughed quietly. “Such a pretty boy,” Tyler heard him mutter quietly, before lifting his hand up and hitting him again. 

It felt awful. 

It felt wonderful. 

And Tyler loved it. 

The last eight came quickly, much quicker that Tyler would’ve liked, and so he could barely pretend to be upset when the Professor placed him on his feet and said, “Over the desk if you would.” Tyler complied quickly, it didn’t even cross his mind to argue, and he shuffled over to the desk, trousers still wrapped around his legs and bent over quickly. He propped himself up on his arms, head swimming with the possibilities of what might happen next. 

When he felt strong hands easing the thin fabric of his boxers down over his ass, letting them fall alongside his trousers, leaving him bare to the room Tyler felt elated. 

When a familiar thin, wooden rod tapped against his already burning skin Tyler felt crushed. 

“Ten of the best Mr. Joseph,” Professor Dun said, hands skimming over Tyler’s bare flesh already tinted red from his hand moments earlier, “let’s have you count them.” 

“Yes sir,” Tyler sniffed, burying his face deeper into his arms as he bit down onto his tie in order to keep himself from crying out as he counted the first strike, “One sir!” It stung horribly, although Tyler thought it was perhaps the sound of the cane swishing through the air that was worse that the sharp pain it left on his already burning bottom. 

“Tw-Three sir!” Tyler cried out, the next two coming down in quick enough succession he barely had time to force the words out of his mouth. After another five, when Tyler could swear his ass was blood red and welting, he felt light headed, dizzy, and awful as hot tears ran down his face. 

“Nine s-sir.” Tyler stuttered, speech muffled by his tears and the way he couldn't control the way his chest heaved with each sob. 

“One more now, that’s a good boy.” At Professor Dun’s praise, Tyler felt any previous pain wiped away with ease. That, however, changed the moment the cane swung down for the tenth time over his abused skin. 

“Ten sir!” Tyler howled, sobbing opening into his arms as his shoulders shook terribly. Hands smoothed down his back, rubbing at his tense shoulders before pushing up the rumpled hem of his blazer and shirt, allowing the cool breeze of the classroom to rush over his burning bottom. After laying there for another moment, Tyler moved to push himself up on his elbows, so to excuse himself to be upset in private and not disappoint his teacher further. Tyler found his efforts stopped when a warm, wet tongue dragged across the left cheek of his ass. 

“Professor?” Tyler asked, voice sounding hoarse and cracked even to his own ears, and Tyler clenched his fists as the man in question moved his mouth over to the other side of Tyler’s ass, licking a long stripe over the boy’s welted and red skin. 

“Hm?” Professor Dun responded, hands gripped at the soft flesh of Tyler’s thighs, easing the boy’s legs further apart with his hands. 

“What’re you- oh!” Tyler cut himself off, disregarding his question as the Professor’s tongue slipped down over his upwards curve as his ass to the puckering hole between them as he spread Tyler open with his hands. Stars danced in front of Tyler’s eyes, and he moaned loudly without hesitation at the sensation that followed the Professor’s mouth. He’d never done anything like this before (save for kissing a few people at late night parties on a dare Tyler really hadn’t done anything at all) and while he’d imagined his Professor fucking him late at night locked away in the teacher’s dorms never in Tyler’s wildest fantasies had he ever imagined his Professor eating him out as he laid bent over the very desk Tyler saw every day in class. 

“Mh, have you gotten hard young man?” At the Professor’s question Tyler felt himself hang his head in shame. His attempts to cross his legs and hide his aching erection were stopped as the Professor kept a tight grip on his legs, keeping them spread apart as one of his hands slipped around to grip at Tyler’s throbbing cock.

“I’m sorry Professor,” Tyler whispered, horribly embarrassed at his body's reaction. The warm mouth pulled away and Tyler shifted again, before Professor Dun’s solid chest pressed up against his back as he bent over him, hand still gripping Tyler between his quivering legs. 

“No need to apologize, Tyler,” Professor Dun said, his hand beginning to thumb languid strokes along Tyler as he spoke, his clothed crotch grinding slightly against Tyler’s sore ass, and the young man swooned at hearing his teacher say his name.

His proper Christian name. 

As the Professor humped, still fully clothed, against Tyler once more he young man could only moan out a breathless “Oh Professor” as he pushed back against the friction his hand and movements were giving him. 

“So lovely,” Professor Dun said, and Tyler could hear the sound of a belt opening and trousers being lowered and he felt all the blood rush out of his head and down to between his thighs as the Professor gave a cock a single, hard squeeze before he was slipping one wet finger into Tyler’s ass, “So lovely spread out for me.” 

‘He must’ve used his own spit.’ Tyler thought, and at that single idea he was almost cumming. But then another finger pressed past the ring of tightly coiled muscles keeping him closed, and Tyler became more focused on pushing back against the Professor's hands which - in this opinion- was moving far too slow. 

“Patience, young man,” Professor Dun said, yet Tyler didn’t find the admonishment that effective considering the older man slipped in another finger instantly, scissoring against Tyler’s tight walls as the younger man could only moan, hips pushing back with each twist of his fingers. 

“Please, oh please Professor I n-need…” Tyler started to say, trailing off at the end as his breath hitched, the Professor’s fingers brushing up against the bundle of nerves that had Tyler drooling onto his blazer sleeve as he thrusted his finger deeper within him. 

“Tell me Tyler,” Professor Dun said, his voice low and husky as he fucked Tyler with his fingers, his free hand skimming up Tyler’s back to thread his finger slightly throw the young man’s short brown hair, “tell me what you want.” 

“I want you to fuck me!” 

Tyler cried out, voice cracking halfway through his declarations he could practically hear the smirk in Professor Dun’s voice as he asked, fingers still lodged deep inside Tyler, “Ah, where are your manners Mr. Joseph? That’s not how polite little boys ask.” 

“Please fuck me sir, please, I need it,” Tyler sobbed while Professor Dun smiled and nodded behind him, easing his fingers out of Tyler who whined loudly at the loss before breathing in sharply as the Professor thrust fully inside of him. The moan Tyler could feel building up died in his throat as his Professor began thrusting up into him, each move causing him to hit Tyler’s reddened and bruised bottom and Tyler finally moaned at loud at how sweet it hurt. 

“So good Tyler, so good for me.” Professor Dun said, fingers tightening slightly in Tyler’s hair as he fucked him, his other hand smearing the precum from the tip of Tyler’s cock over the rest of him as he stroked him in time with his own thrusts. 

His words were a mantra in Tyler’s ears, a steady prayer alongside his fingers that worshipped Tyler skin inside and out and he couldn’t help but think about how close they were to the school’s Chapel. 

But then Professor Dun was hitting that spot just right, and Tyler’s eyes were rolling back slightly as any thought fled his head as he spilled white over the Professor’s calloused hands. Tyler slumped forward onto the desk, the rough edges of the mahogany wood digging into his soft hips as he felt his insides grow warm and slick as the Professor came moments after him, cumming with one final thrust followed by a groaned out, “Tyler.” 

Tyler shivered again at hearing the Professor say his name, making it sound more like a prayer than a word, and he sighed as he moved his sticky thighs apart. Professor Dun pulled out of him, panting, and Tyler relished in the dirty feeling of his cum leaking out of him for a moment before the Professor was dabbing at him with a spare under shirt, wiping away any physical evidence of their encounter. 

Once he was done, he wrapped a hand around Tyler’s arm and hoisted the boy onto his feet. Tyler stood on his own for about five seconds, before his legs -weak a colt’s- buckled underneath him, sending him flying into the warm expanse of Professor Dun’s chest. He wrapped an arm around Tyler’s shoulder, guiding them both back to his desk chair before he pulled Tyler into his lap. Still bare from the waist down, Tyler winced as his ass rubbed against the rough fabric of the Professor’s trousers. 

They sat there for a minute, catching their breath, before Professor Dun was standing them both back up, placing Tyler on the edge of the desk as he said, “It’s late, you ought to be getting back. Don’t want you out past curfew.” He winked at Tyler, who blushed an innocent pink like some schoolboy who hadn’t just been fucked by his teacher over the sharp edge of his desk, while he gathered up Tyler’s underwear and trousers from the floor. 

Crouching in front of him, Professor Dun slid Tyler’s underwear and trousers up over his long, lean legs -pausing at one point to kiss the inside of one of those creamy thighs- as he helped him dress. 

“Professor?” Tyler asked, once he was done helping him dress, and Professor Dun looked at him expectantly as Tyler continued, “Are you still mad at me?” 

Moving forward to stand between Tyler’s outstretched legs, Professor Dun wiped away at the remaining wetness on Tyler’s flushed face, kissing each one of his cheeks before pulling the boy into his chest as he said, “No, not at all Tyler. In fact I am very, very happy with you.” Tyler grinned, legs kicking happily on either side of Professor Dun as he breathed in the steady scent of his musk, before the Professor pulled away in order to peck him, once, chastely, on the mouth. 

“Thank you Professor.” Tyler said, fixing his tie as he looked up at the older man. 

“Tyler, when we are alone, you may call me Joshua.” Professor Dun said and Tyler had never felt more elated in his life, leaning forward before he could stop himself to press a hard closed mouth kiss over the Professor’s mouth as he nodded. The kissed for a moment longer Tyler’s mouth widening slightly as he moaned softly, allowing him to taste the soft warmth of the mouth that had pleasured him earlier, before the Professor was pulling away and instructing him -with a smile- to head back to the dorms. 

“I’ll see you in class tomorrow, Joshua.” 

Tyler said, and Josh smiled, nodding as he said, “You will, Tyler.” He swatted Tyler lightly as the young man made his way out of the classroom, earning a surprised yelp from Tyler before it was washed away with a light giggle following him as he left the room. 

Once outside, alone in the darkened hallways, Tyler wrapped his balzer tightly around himself as he began his trek back to the dorms and thought about how he was never going to tell anyone about this. 

Well, except for Brendon, they didn’t really have any secrets at this point. 

But then, as he walked out into the courtyard, Tyler remembered the last thing Professor Dun had told him and he decided he would keep one thing from Brendon, one small secret for himself.  
“Joshua.” He said to himself, grinning as he glanced back to see the only illuminated classroom winking back t him from across the darkened courtyard. Looking up at the early night stars, Tyler repeated the name to himself before hurrying back to the dorms and Brendon’s persistent questions. 

He answered them all, and fell asleep to the steady pulsing of “Joshua, Joshua, Joshua” in his mind, his own little secret lulling him to sleep. He liked the way that name tasted in his mouth, like new experiences and warm wooden smiles. 

Tyler was never going to fail another test. 

He was going to fail them all. 

Anything to get him another glimpse into that world, that sweet forbidden fruit, of Joshua, Joshua, Joshua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i!!hate!!myself!!
> 
> man i really stick with my kinks don't i? lol! this ended up being a to more lolita esq than i meant it to be whoops, but i think we all need a little bit of innocent/nymphet tyler getting his brains fucked out. :)
> 
> thanks for reading! leave kudos, comments, and shit if you want. requests @ keptins-been-shot on tumblr.


	2. II. after school lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler’d never done anything like this before, and three weeks ago he wouldn’t have dreamed of batting his lashes and pursing his lips as he slid down off Professor Dun’s lap to the floor. But a lot had changed over the course of a month, and Tyler was doing many things he never thought he would for fear of not knowing how. 
> 
> But he was a quick learner, and Professor Dun was a good teacher.

Tyler had discovered a lot over the course of the last month. He was pretty sure the majority of his classmates had had their self-discovery periods years earlier, a summer spent abroad loving a girl they’d never remember or dyeing their hair with shoe polish as the tried to sneak into the bars in the city. Brendon had done both, both stories retold every time one of them got drunk and Tyler had just about memorized each narrative technique Brendon tried to employ as he lamented about his lost love (whose name he had forgotten) or how much better his hair looked black. 

Throughout most of these stories, amongst the others he had heard in the dorm rooms or dining hall, Tyler ignored. No one ever seemed to really enjoy themselves during these tall tales and -if they had- Tyler couldn’t connect the dots as to how someone could enjoy being the back of a police car for two hours while he thought about his future. 

Tyler was sure he’d have his own period of self-discovery, a quiet rebellion he could keep to himself sometime before school let him out into the ‘real world’. 

But he had not expected it to come so soon, nor had he expected it to be initiated not by the soft, pretty hands of a foreign girl but at the calloused, strong hands of Professor Dun. 

Of Joshua. 

Tyler sighed, dreamily, as he buttoned up the collar of his school shirt, pausing to poke gingerly at the bright red mark on his collar bone. It was early enough that Tyler was alone in the bathroom, he could hear someone whistling down the halls in the showers, but he was isolated enough that Tyler eased the neck of his shirt down to better look at the mark. Four days and it hadn’t faded one bit, the bright red skin surrounding the small indentation in the form of Professor Dun’s front teeth spotlighted in the center. Tyler had spent that lesson learning the finer points of kissing, and throughout his practice he had felt himself to be quite skilled in the art form. At first, he hadn’t known how to move his tongue back against Professor Duns’, and how to push his own way into the sweet heat of the older man’s mouth. But he’d picked it up fairly quickly, and by the end of the lesson Tyler was kissing Professor Dun aggressively, even nipping at the skin of his jaw cockily as he moaned out, “Joshua.” 

But then Professor Dun’s hands had unbuttoned the top of his shirt, and he had latched himself onto Tyler’s neck in such a way he had never felt before and it wasn’t long before he was putty in the older man's hands, melting into his arms as the Professor left his mark. 

Tyler had kept his collar buttoned all the way up all week, tie done up tight around his neck in order to keep the hickey hidden and to himself. 

Professor Dun had given him many secrets and Tyler loved them all. 

He did up his collar, tucking his shirt into his trousers as he walked back to the dorms, where Brendon lounged lazily on his bed -half dressed- despite the time. 

“Bell rings for breakfast in ten minutes,” Tyler informed him, pulling on his school blazer and frowning as Brendon placed his shoes on the edge of Tyler’s well made bed, “are you planning on getting up?” 

“What’re you in such a hurry for?” Brendon asked, placing his feet fully on Tyler’s bed and grinning as Tyler glared at him, “Excited to see Professor Humbert Humbert?” 

“Brendon!” Tyler hissed, frantically looking around to make sure no one around them had heard his sly remark. None of the other boys in the dorm so much as glanced at them, and Tyler doubted any of them would have fully understood Brendon’s under the table remark about Professor Dun and him anyways. “That’s not funny!” He said, sitting down next to the bed in order to pull on his shoes as he glared up at Brendon again, adding, “If you keep making jokes I won’t tell you anything anymore.” 

“Oh come on Tyler,” Brendon whined, leaning on his elbows to look down at Tyler, “I’m just playing. Besides, I would still find out.” 

“Oh really.” Tyler scoffed, standing up and turning to face his mirror, straightening his jacket and brushing off invisible dirt from his shirt front as Brendon nodded behind him. 

“‘Course, I would. I could just read your journal.” 

Tyler felt himself go pale with shock and he whipped around to face Brendon who, still laughing, held up his hands in faux innocence as Tyler brandished a finger pointedly at him, saying, “Brendon Boyd Urie don’t you dare!” 

“I’m just kidding! Geesh Tyler, what’s got you so wound up?” Brendon asked, standing up and skating around Tyler as he finally did up his shirt and moved to lace an undone tie around his neck as he added, “Lover boy ignoring you?” 

Tyler huffed out a deflated, “No.” and sighed. Really, Professor Dun hadn’t been avoiding him at all, Tyler saw him every morning at eight o’clock sharp. Trouble was, so did every other one of the thirty five students in his advanced Maths class. The four -now five- days that had passed since Tyler and Professor Dun were alone were what was causing his distress. Tyler knew he was being ridiculous, that Professor Dun was no doubt a quite busy man who couldn’t spend every minute of his day with someone as young and clueless as himself, and that five days wasn't really that long to be apart. 

But still his heart ached, and Tyler had dreamt about Professor Dun every night since their last encounter. 

“Tyler?” Tyler jerked out of his thoughts, turning to face Brendon whose face had grown slightly more somber than usual as he placed a reassuring hand on Tyler’s shoulder, “He’s not really upsetting you, is he?”

“No, no,” Tyler said, shaking his head and stepping away from Brendon’s touch, “I’m just being silly. Let’s go to breakfast.” He stepped back, shaking his hands out as he turned to walk out of the dorms, Brendon lagging behind him as he grumbled about damned boarding schools and their early meals. 

Tyler pressed on the spot just below his collarbone as they walked, Brendon’s attitude shifty as the scent of their morning meal wafted up to meet them, and he smiled. 

Eight o’clock couldn’t come soon enough. 

~~*~~

Throughout the entirety of his Maths class, Tyler’s face was on fire. He tried to keep focused on his work, copying down the notes Professor Dun lectured diligently and only pausing to ask a question or erase a number drawn poorly by his shaking hands. But Tyler couldn’t deny that he was distracted. Because the moment he had walked into the class Professor Dun had walked down the aisles just as he had four weeks earlier, on the day of their first encounter, and passed back their tests from the day prior.

Tyler paid little attention to the grade marked in red at the top of the page (96%) but instead had kept all his attention on the thin piece of paper that slipped out from between the pages of Tyler’s test. 

A small note was written out on the slip of paper, and Tyler didn't know which he should focus on more. The paper itself was smooth, the thick type that Tyler’s mother had used to send our their family Christmas cards when he was younger. 

‘Please visit my office once classes are out for the day.’ 

On the top of the paper where the initials ‘J. W. D.’ and Tyler felt his heart flutter at the implication of those three letters. This was Professor Dun’s personal stationery. Tyler blushed at the thought of it, at the image of Professor using the paper one would only usually use to write to colleagues, good friends, or lovers; to write him out a note. And not even just a simple note, but a summons to come to his private office. 

Tyler felt ethereal, and his face felt hot. 

The rest of the class passed by slowly, each minute crawling by as Tyler wrote and re-wrote each word that came out of Professor Dun’s mouth. Once the bell rang he held onto his bag so tightly that the metal clasp dug into his palm as he walked past his teacher on the way out. 

“See you later, Professor.” Tyler said, ducking his head as he passed the older man. 

“Goodbye, Mr. Joseph.” He responded, smiling widely as he clapped a hand down on Tyler’s shoulder as the younger boy passed through the doorway and out out into the busy hallways. 

Throughout the rest of his classes, Tyler’s shoulder burned electric where Professor Dun had touched him. 

~~*~~

“Oi Tyler,” Brendon said, tossing a chip at Tyler from across the lunch table, twirling another in his fingers as he spoke, mouth half full, “What’s got you so distracted? You sure you’re good man?” 

“I’m great.” Tyler said, and his words sounded far away as he ran his fingers over the smooth paper he had folded up in his blazer pocket. 

Brendon guffawed, shoving another chip into his mouth, as he asked, “You gonna be late to the dorms again tonight?” 

Tyler nodded, curling his lip in disdain as Bredon spoke caught halfway through chewing and laughing, “Don’t tell.” 

“Give me your Latin lines and I won’t,” Brendon said, and Tyler rolled his eyes, laughing softly as he slide his line across the table to Brendon’s waiting hands. “Cheers!” He called out, holding Tyler’s paper up for a moment before swallowing and pointing another chip at Tyler as he winked, “Have fun Lolita.” Tyler laughed again, moving to turn away from Brendon as his hand brushed against the paper yet again. 

His shoulder burned, collar bone ached, and the smooth paper served as a reminder of how much faster he wished the clock would go. 

~~*~~ 

Tyler wasn’t sure if he was supposed to knock on Professor Dun’s door or not, and he spent about five anxious minutes standing idiotically in front of the door trying to decided what to do. 

Finally he pried his hands apart and raised one up to knock gingerly on the heavy door, waiting until he heard a muffled, “Come in!” before pushing open the door and walking inside.  
The office was nothing like Tyler imagined when he thought the name, Joshua. 

Dark wooden furniture filled the room, covered with the shades of maroon and deep green Tyler had always associated with his summer’s spent home at his home in Ohio. Papers lay scattered around the desk and table top, a few glasses from the night previous dripped wet rings onto the table, and Tyler could smell the overwhelming aroma of Professor Dun filling the room. 

“Tyler,” Professor Dun smiled, gesturing for him to close the door as he said, “please, do come in.” Kicking the door closed with his foot, Tyler walked across the room and dropped his bookbag down to the floor as he moved to take the seat across from Professor Dun. “No, no not there,” Tyler looked up, confused as Professor Dun smiled again, pushing himself back from the desk as he said, “Right over here is fine.” For a moment Tyler wondered if his Professor was angry at him, if he wanted to recreate the first time they had been together. But then he was pulling Tyler forward to sit in his lap, making it so his hands were pressed up against the Professors chest and thighs straddled his waist, and Tyler wasn’t worried anymore. 

He blushed, grabbing a small fistful of the Professor’s shirt as he adjusted himself to lean better up against him. The Professor pulled in a sharp breath as Tyler squirmed on top of him, hands skimming down Tyler’s back to grip at the fleshy parts at the top of his thighs. 

“Professor Du-” 

“Joshua.” 

He corrected and Tyler ducked his head, biting his lip as he smiled, starting his question again, “Joshua. Is there a reason you called me into you office, sir?” He added the last bit cheekily, and Professor Dun laughed at the boy’s growing confidence. Tyler still wasn’t sure exactly how to flirt, and he knew nothing he said could come close to the liquid gold Professor Dun’s words poured over his ears. But when the Professor groaned out softly under his breath and shifted Tyler better so he could feel the growing warmth beneath him, Tyler knew he must be doing something right.

“Do I need a reason to see my favourite student?” He asked, hands squeezing at Tyler’s thighs once as Tyler tightened his grip on the Professors shirt. It was going to wrinkle it he kept this tight of a hold on the fabric, but Tyler couldn't bring himself to care. He was more focused on the way the Professor’s hands pooled heat in between his legs, and how the hands on his legs moved Tyler closer so he could press his growing hardness up against the tight abdominal muscles kept hidden under the Professor’s starchy shirt. 

“Am I really your favorite student?” Tyler asked, bashful as he licked his lips, pressing back into the Professor’s hold on him. 

“You’re my favourite person, sweet boy,” He responded and Tyler giggled out loud, not even bothering to stifle his laugh as the Professor’s eyes lit up at his reaction. He leaned up towards Tyler and his bright pink lips, closing the distance between them as he pressed his lips against Tyler’s. Moaning lightly into the Professor’s mouth, Tyler let himself relax into the kiss as his mind started to run wild with images of Professor Dun creating matching red marks across his chest and neck. 

Tyler whined, loudly, when Professor Dun pulled away, a thin strand of saliva connecting their mouths for a moment before breaking off as he shushed him saying, “I’d like to try something new today, if that’s alright with you Tyler. Would you like to learn a new trick?” 

Tyler nodded, before vocalizing his response quickly as the hands on his legs squeezed him tighter, “Oh yes, yes, I’d like that very much.” 

“That’s my good boy.” Professor Dun said, squeezing Tyler once more before easing him off his lap and allowing Tyler to slide to the floor in front of him. As Tyler’s knees hit the hardwood floor beneath him, he cocked his head and looked up towards Joshua expectantly, mouth parted slightly as he tried to steady his breathing. Professor Dun ran a hand down Tyler’s face, pressing the pad of his forefinger lightly against Tyler’s bottom lip before slipping it past them and into his wet, warm mouth. 

Tyler sucked Professor Dun’s finger lightly, leaning forward on his knees as he held the rest of his hand while his tongue lapped at the one in his mouth. After a moment he pulled his finger out of Tyler’s mouth, running it along Tyler’s bottom lip before his hands went up to his belt. 

“Do you enjoy when I make you feel nice Tyler?” He asked, undoing his belt quickly before letting on hand fall down to pet over Tyler’s hair as the boy nodded, the other staying above to slowly undo the zipper and buttons on his trousers, “I’m going to show you how to make me feel good as well, would you like that Tyler?” 

Remembering all the ways the Professor had shown him pleasure before, his lips kissing Tyler’s well bitten lips or pressed against his weeping cock, the way his hands felt curled through Tyler’s hair or wrapped around his length, and especially how sweet his praising words felt when he whispered them into Tyler’s ears while he fucked him, he nodded enthusiastically. 

“Such a good boy,” Professor Dun said, pulling himself out of his trousers and beginning to run his thumb lightly along his cock, smiling down at Tyler’s enthusiasm, “Lean forward now, that’s it -put your hands by your side, use your mouth Tyler.” 

Tyler leaned forward, uncertain as he gripped his legs with his sweaty palms, saying, “Sir I’ve... I’ve never done this before…” 

“That’s alright darling,” Professor Dun said, free hand slipping out of Tyler’s hards and down to grasp at his chin and tilt Tyler’s face up to look at him, and he moved his head forward into his grasp as he smiled at the pet name, “I’ll teach you.” He released Tyler’s chin, hand moving back up to his hair as he continued to stroke himself. Tyler faltered another moment, the sheer size of the Professor throwing him off more than the actual task itself. 

He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of the Professor at his lack of experience but he didn’t want to let the older man down even more. And so Tyler took a deep breath, took a deep breath, and wrapped his lips around the tip of Joshua’s throbbing cock. He opened his mouth wider as the Professor edged further into him, and Tyler ran his tongue along the veiny underside of him as he sucked lightly on the tip. 

Tyler had never felt anything akin to this, and he moaned as he hollowed his cheeks around the Professor while he ran his tongue up around to the tip in order to kitten lick the precum slick skin.  
“Oh Tyler, that’s perfect, a little deeper now sweetheart,” Joshua said, moaning out as he tightened his grip in Tyler’s hairs, “that’s my good boy.” Tyler’s eyes watered at the fingers yanking at his hair, but his eyes fluttered at the feeling of Professor Dun’s cock filling his mouth. He moved to take more of it into his mouth, gagging slightly as the Professor pushed further into him, but Tyler was determined to be good and he swallowed down around him and swirled his tongue again without protest. 

Tyler moaned around him, the vibrations running up though Professor Dun and he opened his mouth to speak but stopped when a loud knock sounded throughout the room. 

“Josh? Do you have a minute I have the copies you asked for.” 

Professor Dun looked down at Tyler, his cock still halfway down the boy’s throat as he looked up wide eyed in fear, before coughing loudly to steady his voice. He moved forward in one sharp movement, and Tyler gripped his legs harder in order to stop himself from crying out as he was pushed under the top of the desk and out of sight of anyone in the room, Professor Dun’s cock still resting in his mouth. 

“Come in!” He called out, straightening his tie as the door swung open and Mr. Eshleman walked in, hands full of off-white colored copies that he dropped down onto Professor Dun’s desk with a huff. “Thank you for those Mark,” Professor Dun said, shifting forward slightly in his seat and sliding his length deeper down Tyler’s throat, “I really appreciate this.” 

“Of course, it’s no problem Josh. I’m happy to help,” Mr. Eshleman responded, and Tyler cringed as he heard the voice of his Literature and Writings teacher, shaking his head to rid it of thoughts concerning Shakespeare and essays as he swallowed again around Professor Dun. 

“Well still, I’ll buy you a drink this weekend down at the pub.” Professor Dun said, grinning across the desk towards the other man while Tyler swirled his tongue around the sensitive sides of his cock. 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Mr. Eshleman said, laughing to himself while Professor Dun clenched his fist to keep himself from thrusting his hips forward into Tyler’s sweet mouth, “Well, I’ll let you get back to your grades. Have a good evening Josh.”

“You as well,” Professor Dun said, smiling until the moment the door clicked closed behind the other man. With that he was pushing back from the desk, pulling himself out from Tyler’s mouth as he did so. Tyler drooled slightly, some of it catching on the white, stiff collar of his shirt as he looked up at the Professor, pupils blown wide and lips moist and red. “Naughty, naughty,” He cooed, tipping Tyler’s chin up with two fingers as he led him closer back towards him. 

“I’m sorry,” Tyler said, but he wasn’t and Professor Dun knew it. He tipped his mouth open, and Tyler leaned forward without question as he slipped Joshua’s cock back inside of his mouth, licking along the sides and underneath as he sucked around his length. 

“Perfect Tyler that’s perfect, keep moving your head like that sweetheart.” Professor Dun said, moaning out loudly as his head returned his grip to Tyler’s short, brown hair, bucking his hips up to meet Tyler’s mouth as he moaned out again. “Do you want to taste me darling?” 

Tyler nodded instantly, blissed out at the attention he was receiving and at the feeling of Joshua’s hand in his hair and cock in his mouth. Within moments, Professor Dun was jerking his hips once last time, shooting white down Tyler’s throat as he groaned out. Surprised at the onslaught in his mouth, Tyler pulled back in shock before swallowing around the older man and letting most of the hot liquid slip down his throat. 

It tasted bitter and warm. 

It tasted like Joshua. 

Some of the cum dribbled out of Tyler’s parted lips, dripping over his lips and down onto his chin in fat white globs. Professor Dun smiled down at Tyler, guiding the boy up to his feet and off his sore knees before pulling him into his lap and kissing off the excess cum from his face. 

“You taste like me,” He said, kissing the corner of his mouth and running his tongue over Tyler’s lips as he held him tighter, saying, “You did so well baby, I’m so proud of you Tyler.” 

“I liked it,” Tyler said, laying his head in the crook of Joshua’s shoulder as sighed into the older man’s embrace. They sat there for a moment longer, before Professor Dun was shifting in his seat and pushing at Tyler’s thin waist. Without waiting to hear him speak Tyler could feel hot tears fill up his eyes, clouding his vision, because he knew what Joshua was going to say. 

Hearing Tyler sniff, Professor Dun pulled him away from his neck and ran a worried hand over Tyler’s tear streaked cheeks as he asked, concern filling his voice, “Darling what’s wrong? I haven’t upset you have I?” 

“No,” Tyler said, hiccuping slightly as he rubbed viciously as his eyes, feeling silly for starting to cry like a baby in front of Joshua, “I just don’t like it when you send me away.” 

“Oh Tyler,” He said, hand clasping over Tyler’s own in order to stop him from rubbing at his eyes, running a gentle finger over to catch another tear threatening to fall, “You have to go back to the dorms sweetheart, you know I love having you here but it’s how it has to be.” 

“I know, but it makes me feel…” Tyler started to say, spurred on by Professor Dun’s questioning gaze, before adding, “ it makes me feel cheap.” With that he burst into tears, hiding his face in his hands as he cried. 

“Tyler, darling don’t cry,” Professor Dun said, gathering up the shaking mess on his lap and hugging Tyler against him as he ran a soothing hand up and down his back, “You’re absolutely not cheap, I can’t bear to hear you say that about yourself.” He held Tyler a moment longer, heart aching at the pitiful sound of the boy's sobs, before Tyler had collected himself enough for Joshua to ask, “How can I make it better Tyler?” 

“Let me stay,” Tyler said, wiping off his face as he leaned up to look into Professor Dun’s eyes, quickly adding, “Just for one night, it’s Saturday tomorrow that means no morning classes.” The Professor paused, considering Tyler’s requests for a moment. It would be dangerous for him to stay the night, the school took students sneaking out of bed as a very serious offence and the last thing Joshua wanted to do was get his boy in any kind of trouble. But when he looked down and saw Tyler looking up at him with wet, wide eyes he felt any intention of saying no to him fade away. 

“Alright, you may stay,” He said finally, and Tyler squealed with joy as the Professor continued, “You may stay but we will sleep here tonight, the sofa shall suffice- it can fit two people- and you must leave tomorrow morning with no complaints. I don’t want you in any trouble with the other teachers.” Clasping Tyler’s hands together, Professor Dun lowered his voice and looked directly into the boy's eyes as he added, “I must make myself very clear Tyler, I will be quite cross with you in the morning if you cannot follow those rules. Do you think you can do that my boy?” 

“Yes I can Professor!” Tyler said, still grinning as Professor Dun released his hands allowing Tyler to throw his gangly arms around his neck as he hugged him again. 

He finally removed himself from the Professor’s lap, moving to lean back against his desk as Joshua stretched out his neck and arms before turning to Tyler, brow raised, as he asked, “And what do you say…?”

“Thank you Joshua,” Tyler said, and Professor Dun nodded lacing his fingers through with Tyler’s smaller ones. 

“That’s my good boy,” He said, scooping Tyler up into his arms and relishing in the angelic sound of his boyish laughter for a moment before burying his face in Tyler’s hair as he said, “Now let’s get you ready for bed.” 

Tyler slept soundly that night, curled up on top of Professor’s warm body with one arm slung around his shoulders while he drooled a small spot on his chest.

Professor Dun slept easy to, arms resting around Tyler's waist as he hugged that lithe young body close to him, savoring the feeling of Tyler in his arms and fantasizing about everything he wanted to do with the young man. 

Brendon did not sleep at all, and instead spent the entire night awake wondering what his friend was doing and trying not to break his promise to Tyler about the journal he said he would not read.

Tyler snored, Joshua dreamed, and Brendon broke his promise.


	3. III. field trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tyler thought back to his childhood spent growing up in suburban Ohio, he thought of over elaborate family picnics, time spent hanging up flyers and passing out cookies after mass on Sundays, and the youthful shenanigans Brendon had made them famous for. 
> 
> Nowhere in those memories could Tyler remember a younger version of himself sitting awake at night, only to dream about fingernail knives carving up his back or the musk of an older man’s cologne. Oh how the times had changed.

“Tyler, psst Tyler.” 

Tyler bit down on the tip of his pen, fighting the urge to glare at Brendon as he flung himself halfway across the table they were seated in attempt to steal Tyler’s attention away from his work.   
“Tyler!” 

“What do you want?” Tyler asked, his voice coming out in a hissed whisper as he glanced worriedly up at the front of the room, despite the fact that his words could hardly be heard over the bustle and noise of the other students talking. 

“Wanna go into town tomorrow?” Brendon asked and Tyler made a great show of rolling his eyes before turning back to the worksheet he had yet to finish. “Tyler,” Brendon whined, drawing his name out until Tyler looked back at him, when he continued, saying, “Don’t ignore me man!” 

“Brendon I really don’t want to,” Tyler said, abandoning his assignment as he turned to fully face his friend, pulling his pen out of his mouth and waving it through the air as he spoke, “We have all that reading for History and I know you haven't even started it yet.” 

“Oh come on, you probably already did half of it!” Brendon said, propping his feet up on the front of Tyler’s desk, “And besides I’m already failing that class.” 

Tyler laughed despite himself, before saying, “You don’t even have a car.” 

“Do too,” Brendon grinned, “got it from Mikey’s kid brother -Jerry or something- said he said I could use it for the day, so long as we fill up the tank.” 

“I don’t know Brendon…” 

“Come on, please!” Noticing the crack in Tyler’s stoic façade, Brendon pursued his lower lip out as he leaned closer to Tyler, begging, “I don’t wanna go alone, it’ll be fun I swear.” 

Thinking on it for a moment, Tyler finally sighed defeated and threw his hands up, saying, “Alright fine I’ll go with you.” Brendon jumped slightly in his seat, grinning, and Tyler couldn’t the help the small smile that grew over his face at his friends antics. “But you better not ditch me.” 

“I won’t,” Brendon said, winking at him and holding out his hand, pinky finger extended, ”pinky promise.” The bell rang, students quickly beginning to fill out of the classroom and into the hallway, but Tyler leaned over to intertwine his finger with Brendon’s for a moment before turning back to his desk and beginning to gather up his papers. As he walked out, Brendon chattering on his plans for tomorrow, Tyler cast a glance over to Professor Dun who sat seated still at his desk. He smiled shyly at the older man, cheeks flushing with a slight pink hue, and the Professor glanced up from his desk and winked back. 

The pair of boys walked out of the classroom, Brendon still going on about going into town and Tyler let his thoughts drift away from the Professors strong hands and gentle eyes. He didn’t notice the way Professor Dun’s hand tigenthed around his pencil, when he saw how close Brendon walked to Tyler. 

~~*~~

Joshua forced his eyes down onto the papers in front of him, but already he could fee his gaze beginning to slide back up and across the room. 

He was livid. 

Friday’s were always his favourite day of the week, not simply because he had the weekend break to look forward too, but because Josh has the chance to fully observe his star pupil from across the room during the work period. And today had been one of the best Friday’s Josh could remember. He’d passed out a rather challenging worksheet for the students, and had sat back in his chair grinning as he watched a certain student’s eyebrows furrow as he looked down at the paper. 

Tyler bit his pen while he worked, tip of his pink tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated and Josh couldn’t even find it in himself to be ashamed at how hard it made him to watch that pretty little mouth sucking on the end of that pen. 

He had been enjoying himself, for the most part, going over the homework he had assigned yesterday, planning the lesson for the next week, and memorizing each image of Tyler he saw. However, Josh felt his mood flip completely and abruptly as that boy sat down next to Tyler. 

Next to his Tyler. 

Josh didn’t normally consider himself to be a jealous person (however he also didn’t actively consider himself to be a successfully introspective person), but when it came to the dark haired hooligan, it made Josh’s blood boil to see him next to Tyler. 

It got progressively worse throughout the period, as Tyler began to talk and laugh with the other boy, taking his pen out of his mouth as he bantered with his friend. Josh watched their interaction from behind the safety of his desk, almost jumping to his feet when Bredon leaned forward to try and put his feet in Tyler’s lap. Tyler had glowered and shoved him off, before his face faded into laughter at the face Brendon pulled but still Josh seethed. 

How dare he touch him. 

No one should be touching his things. 

Josh barely heard the bell ring, only catching the smile Tyler threw him as he left when he turned to glare at how close Brendon walked next to him, their shoulders brushing as they disappeared into the hallway. 

He’d have to fix this, and as Josh leaned back in his seat to watch the horde of students that filtered out into the center courtyard from the window across from his desk, he realized he had absolutely no idea how to achieve that.

~~*~~

“Brendon come on,” Tyler whined, wrapping his jacket tighter around him as he glared over at Brendon, continuing, “It’s freezing out here, can’t we go inside?” 

“Not yet, the sun’s just right.” Brendon said, his legs wrapped tight around the bench as he leaned upside over the edge, camera pointed at the shops behind them. 

Tyler rolled his eyes, shivering as he said, “If this is for that dumb photo class give it a rest, you know Sister Martinez will give you a full score as long as you turn something in. Besides, you’ve never been this intense about photo before.” 

“Tyler!” Brendon gasps out in mock shock, hand flying up over his heart as he pulled himself upright, picture forgotten, “I have always taken this class seriously, and honestly I’m offended you think I would take the cop-out on this assignment! I am an artist!” 

“You’re an idiot that’s what you are,” Tyler laughed, but Brendon was already turning back to his camera as he obnoxiously commented on the way the sunlight hit the pavement and how funny Tyler looked when he was angry. A few more minutes passed and Tyler sighed loudly as Brendon continued to ignore him, wrapping his long black coat tighter around himself as the early winter wind whipped around him. The courtyard area they were standing in was practically deserted, the stone pavement looking a sick off-gray in the fading sunlight, and the fountain that usually ran throughout the day stood silent across from Tyler as it had been shut off for winter. 

All the shoppers and kids out on a Saturday had taken refuge from the biting winds inside the shopping center and Tyler could see the warm, inside past the large sliding doors that kept opening and closing with every patron that walked in. As the doors slid open once more, letting a young woman with three young toddlers rush past in a flurry of shopping bags and sticky hands, Tyler caught a whiff of warm vanilla. The sweets store stood right by the front entrance, the steady scent of vanilla hard candies and fruity taffy's wafting ought towards Tyler’s shivering frame each time the doors slide open. 

Tyler realized he was starving. 

“Brendon,” Tyler whined, pulling his attention away from the warm glow of the lights inside the shopping center and back towards his friend, “I’m freezing and if you don’t finish up this second I’m leaving.” 

“Where ya gonna go skeleton boy?” Brencon asked, finally dropping the camera in order to grin at Tyler over his shoulder as the other boy scoffed at the childhood nickname, “I’m your ride home.” 

“Brendon come on.” Tyler said, stamping his foot for good measure. He felt just about three years old, whining to the other boy like that, and he was sure he looked even younger. But Tyler didn’t mind looking young, he found most people liked it. And he couldn’t even remember the last time he had so purposefully whined and complained like a child.   
Well, he could really. But considering it was with Professor Dun, Tyler didn’t think he had to count that time exactly. Didn’t have to count how’d he’d whined and mewled at the feeling of those fingers -

“Hello? Earth to Tyler?” 

Tyler jerked out of his daytime fantasies, tightening his jacket again as he looked up into Brendon’s smiling face, asking, “Are you finally done?” 

“Yeah I got at least a few good shots,” Brendon replied, fiddling with the lense for a few minutes before he was stuffing the camera into his backpack and pulling Tyler by the wrist towards the entrance of the shopping center. As they entered, Tyler turned instantly towards the direction of the Ma & Pop sweets store, mouth already drooling at the smell, and he tugged on Brendon’s jacket in order to get his attention. 

“Come on Bren, I’m starved.” 

“Hold on a sec Tyler,” Brendon said, and Tyler turned back around to follow the older boy’s line of sight to where he was staring at a group of tough looking kids smoking a fag right outside the set of doors they had just walked through. 

“Don’t you dare,” Tyler said as Brendon cast him a look, eyes still gazing longing at those leather jacket clad greaser-wannabe’s outside, “Brendon Urie you did not make me wait outside for two hours just to ditch me.” 

“Oh come on Tyler I bet they’ve got some good stuff, you like a bit of pot right?” He said, and when Tyler continued to glare at him Brendon waved his hand and said, “I’ll be five minutes, tops. I’ll buy you a bag of sweets afterwards.” 

Tyler bit his tongue as he sighed, defeated, and nodded. Brendon ran off outside, thanking him quickly before he was out through those sliding doors once again, swagger in his step as he walked. Sighing again, Tyler forced himself to walk past the sweet smelling shop as he wandered, hands in his pockets, around the various shops and stores. 

He passed a greeting cards store, a toy store filled with nothing by yelling children and parents, and young, hip clothing stores that blasted music so loud it almost gave him a headache.   
As Tyler turned another corner, he caught sight of a frilly pink lingerie store and the well dressed, pretty girls that walked in groves in and out of it. He attempted to shuffle by quickly, head lowered to stare at his feet, but stopped when something hanging up in a the display window caught his eye. 

It was a simple cut pair of sheer white lace panties, the floral design covering the bottom delicately, and a pair of thin white garters ran down the front to connect to the thigh high opaque tights paired with it. Tyler ignored the matching white balconette the mannequin had on, but found his mind racing at the prospect of that white, thin lace resting over the jutting edge of his hip bones and smooth curve of his ass. 

He was inside the store before he could think better of it, walking instantly to the display table full of the same set he had seen in the window. The lace felt delicate and breakable in his hands as he ran a few fingers over top the surface. 

Tyler allowed his mind to wander, images of Professor Dun’s hands ghosting over his lace covered skin filled his head and Tyler suddenly found that his mouth had gone dry. 

“Need help finding anything?” At the voice to his side Tyler whipped his head around, dropping the lacy undergarments back down to the display table as he stuttered in front of the orange haired saleswoman whose nametag read ‘Haley’. She smiled at him, and grabbed the lingerie off the table to hold it up saying, “This is the newest piece we got in, it’s a great gift for a girlfriend.” She winked as he blushed and folded the fabric in her hands. 

“T-thanks but I’m not looking for that exactly,” Tyler started to say, fading off halfway through as he silently cursed himself for having made it so blatantly obvious he was shopping for himself.   
“No worries, it’s good for a boyfriend as well,” She said, smiling again as Tyler turned red, adding, “or for yourself.” 

Tyler coughed loudly, choking slightly on his own spit as he tried to catch his breath, saying, “Not for m-me.” 

She held the fabric up again, glancing between it and Tyler’s burning face, asking, “Just the panties then?” Tyler nodded and she put them down, and asked, “You usually a small hun?”   
Tyler felt as though everyone in the entire store was staring at him, at this awkward encounter, but he’d come to far now to back out of it so he sighed, defeated, and said, “Yes, usually in menswear yes.” 

“Then this should fit fine,” Haley smiled, weaving through the crowd thick with mothers and daughters out shopping together and friends riffling through the expensive clothing they’d never buy as she lead Tyler to the cash register. He paid for it quickly, denying her attempts to wrap the underwear up in a fancy and showy pink bag choosing instead to let Haley wrap it in cheap tissue paper. Tyler thanked her, slipped the package into his bag pushing it down past his books and pencils until it was hidden well enough.

“Have a good night!” Haley called out, winking at him and Tyler clutched his back tighter to his chest as he gave her a shy wave before scurrying out of the shop and back to where he had left Brendon. As he walked Tyler could practically feel his secret package burning a hole in his bag and he shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts. He wanted to wear it for Professor Dun.   
For Joshua. 

But Tyler knew he’d probably never have the guts to make such a grand show of himself, so he let his mind settle on the idea of just wearing it around, under his school clothes, for himself. He liked that idea as well. 

As he walked, Tyler felt his heart drop when he walked back into the main lobby (the sweets store still looking and smelling just as wonderful as before) and saw that Brendon was nowhere to be found. 

“Fuck,” Tyler muttered, pulling out is phone and cursing again when he saw no messages from his friend. He’d been ditched. Groaning, Tyler glanced outside and saw that the sun had almost completely set, and his toes curled in disdain at the thought of having to walk at least an hour in the dark, alone, back to campus. He checked his phone again, desperate for anything from Brendon signaling the older boy hadn’t completely forgotten about him. But when Tyler got nothing, he hiked his bag further up on his shoulder and pulled his collar tighter around his neck.   
It was going to be a long walk. 

~~*~~

Joshua knew he had no reason to be nervous, absolutely none whatsoever. His boy was fine, even with that hooligan Urie he’d overheard they were only going into town for a bit and Josh knew a majority of the upperclassmen spent their weekends in the nearby city center.

Tyler was fine. 

This reassurance, however, did nothing to quell Josh’s sweating palms and racing heart that only seemed to worsen as the day went on. Finally, as the clock neared five o’clock in the evening, he pushed himself back from his work desk and abandoned the last few papers he’d been trying to grade. He could finish them in the morning, but in the meantime Josh thought he might as well go for a drive in order to clear his head. 

He drove around the city edges for a while, driving between old cottage house with their yards fenced in by stone to the edge of the school grounds and back again before he decided to do one final loop past the shopping center a few miles away before turning in for the night. However, as he drove, Josh suddenly noticed a lone figure walking huddled along the side of the rode and he slowed his car down as he passed in order to get a better look. 

When he saw who it was he stopped the car all together. 

“Tyler!” 

He called out, and he saw the boy’s head pop up in surprise as he whipped around, a smile covering his face as he called out, “Professor?” Joshua gestured him over and Tyler all but skipped over to the other side of the car, sliding into the passenger seat and sighed in relief at the heat that enveloped him. 

“What on earth were you doing out by yourself?” Josh demanded, gathering Tyler’s small hands up in his own and rubbing the chilled flesh vigorously he tried to bring some warmth back into him, “Are you trying to make yourself sick?” 

“Sorry,” Tyler said sheepishly, ducking his head as Josh chastised him, “Brendon was supposed to give me a ride back, but he bailed on me.” 

Josh bit his lip to keep from letting the insult to that black haired fiend fallout from between his clenched teeth, and instead dropped Tyler’s hands as he placed a hand on his thigh instead, squeezing slightly as he said, “Well I’ll give you a ride back, hopefully get some warmth into you.” 

Before he could pull off the side of the road, however, Josh found himself with a lap full of Tyler as he jolted forward to wrap his arms around Josh’s neck, burying his face in his neck before pulling back to peck Josh once on the lips. 

“I missed you,” Tyler said in explanation, rubbing his bottom onto Josh’s leg slightly as he spoke causing the older man to groan out as his hands slipped underneath Tyler’s jacket. 

“Is that so? Baby I just saw you earlier today,” Josh asked, leaning up to kiss Tyler deeper than he had before, as one of his hands slid down to press at the hardness hidden under Tyler’s pants as he practically growled, “Is there a reason you’re so worked up?” 

Tyler shivered as Josh palmed at him lightly, hips attempting to jerk forward into his hand. He whined quietly while Josh’s other arm kept his hips in place, opting to instead grind down on his leg again as he said, “Just been thinkin’ about you s’all.” 

“Oh really?” Josh asked, maneuvering them for a moment so that Tyler was playing in the back seat allowing Josh to lean over to him, hand still massaging gently at his still clothed cock, “Tell daddy what you’ve been thinking about baby.” 

Hips bucking up again, Tyler whined even louder as Josh pinned him down to the car seats only letting his hand press up against him softly unlike the rough friction Tyler craved. He tossed his arms back behind him, chest arching up to meet Josh’s as he said, “Mh, just thinkin’ about how nice you make me f-feel...daddy.” Tyler cracked one eye open, checking to make sure Josh liked what he was saying, and the positively feral look in the older man’s eyes wiped away any of Tyler’s doubts. 

The hand on his crotch pressed down harder and Josh dragged his free hand down the front of Tyler’s chest as he asked, “How does daddy make you feel good?” 

“Kissin’ me and touching me -oh!” Tyler said, words trailing off into a high pitched yelp as Josh slid his hand without warning past his boxers and pants as he continued to stroke Tyler’s now bare and still fully erect cock. 

“You like it when I touch you like this baby?” Josh asked, hand stroking quick fast strokes over Tyler’s leaking cock and the younger boy nodded furiously as he brought his hands up to grasp at Josh’s shoulders. “No no Tyler,” Josh said, guiding the younger boys hands back to car seat as he clasped those thin wrists together with one hand as the other continued jerking him off, “keep those pretty hands down for me.” 

Tyler could barely think straight, and as Josh pinned his wrists down it all quickly became too much for him. The hand on his cock felt straight from heaven and Tyler didn’t even think to hold himself back before he was pushing himself further into Josh’s palm as he came in boxer’s with a gasp. 

For a moment there was nothing except for the dual panting breaths that filled the car, before Tyler realized what he had done and flushed with embarrassment as he tried to pull his hands down to hid his red face. How awful, he’d gotten all excited and cum like a prepubescent boy with only a bit of touching and dirty talk to spur him on. 

Josh grinned down at him, hand now rubbing soothing circles over Tyler’s well spent, weeping cock as he cooed, “Such a good boy Tyler, you look so pretty when you cum.” His hand continued moving below Tyler’s waistband, and he squirmed slightly as Josh pressed up against his sensitive cock. Embarrassment gone, Tyler now focused on the way Josh continued to work him past his orgasm and he shifted his hips in order to escape Josh’s touch. 

He pushed himself up slightly, in order to capture Josh’s lips in a kiss that as anything but chaste, tongue sweeping at Josh’s bottom lip as he kissed him deeper. Josh finally released Tyler's hands, one hand going to thread through his hair while the other skimmed up the front of his boy’s chest as they kissed. Holding himself up on shaky arms, Tyler crooked an elbow around Josh’s neck as he sighed into their kiss, mouth parted in pleasure as Josh worked his tongue into the sweet heat of Tyler’s panting mouth. 

Josh kissed deeper into Tyler’s mouth, pushing him back with one hand until Tyler was trapped between the the car door and the warm expanse of Josh’s chest. A leg slid between Tyler’s twitching thighs and he wrapped another arm around Josh’s neck as he twisted and turned his mouth to better align with Joshua’s kisses. 

After another minute of kissing, Josh pausing only momentarily to nip at Tyler’s bottom lip in a way that had him squirming against the leather seats, Tyler found himself grinding up against the leg Josh had placed between him, again growing hard as he did so. 

“What it must be like to be young,” Josh laughed, kissing the tender junction of Tyler’s jaw and neck, sucking on it for just a moment, before his hands slid down to push down Tyler’s pants and underwear to his knees. “My pretty boy,” He said, taking Tyler in his hand for a moment before crouching down lower to take him fully in his mouth. 

Stars danced in front of Tyler’s eyes as Josh swallowed around him, tongue lapping at the head and sides of his cock as he took him deeper, and Tyler couldn’t help how his hips jerked forward into Josh’s mouth as he cried, “Oh Joshua.” The older man only smiled and swallowed around him again, and it only took a few moments inside that wet mouth with his warm tongue running over him that Tyler found himself reaching ecstasy once more. He brought his hips up as he painted white within Josh’s mouth, and he whimpered as Josh looked up at him through hooded eyes as he swallowed. 

“You taste so lovely Tyler,” Josh said, once he had pulled off, as he moved to lean against his own side of the car, the cool metal soothing his sweaty back. Tyler climbed forward and into his lap, and Josh wrapped his arms around the boy as he tried to catch his breath. 

“I feel much warmer now.” Tyler said after a moment, biting his lip slightly as he looked up at Joshua through thick eyelashes, and josh laughed out loud at his statement. 

“Do you now?” Josh asked, tickling Tyler’s sides lightly and grinning at the laughter that emitted from him, “Now how’s about we get you cleaned up darling.” Tyler’s boxers were completely soiled and Josh tossed them to the floor with every intention to wash them later, and proceeded to instead Tyler pull up the rather tight black day pants he’d been wearing. 

Hair distraught and lips kissed red, Tyler looked every image of a sinful dream as he perched up in Josh’s lap, fingers dancing lazily along Josh’s jawline and collar as he asked, “What about you?”   
“What about me baby?” 

“You didn’t get to… cum.” Tyler said, practically whispering the last word like he was spewing blasphemy right there in front of Josh (and as though he hadn’t literally done just that moments before) and Josh only hugged him closer to his chest. 

“I don’t need to sweet boy, I got everything I need just watching you,” He said, enjoying the way it made Tyler go pink as he hid his face in Josh’s neck. 

Their comfortable silence was broken by the quiet rumble of Tyler’s stomach, and Josh asked, “Are you hungry Tyler?” 

“Yeah, a bit.” 

“Anything in particular you fancy?” 

Tyler pondered this for a moment, before looking up at Josh and asking, “Can we stop at the chips shop?” Josh glanced over at the clock on his dashboard, the time reading well past seven in the evening, well past a reasonable time for an evening meal, and so he let himself quickly succumb to Tyler’s wide eyed request. 

“Oh course darling, anything you like.” He said and Tyler grinned, climbing quickly back into the front seat while josh took his time walking around the outside of the car back to the driver's side. He paused outside, the nighttime winds feeling refreshing instead of their usual chilly temperature as he looked down the wide expanse of dark road that surrounded them. The moon shone down on his car, and Josh thought for a moment about how any other car could have easily driven by and seen Tyler’s pretty parted lips with his cock down Josh’s throat.   
His own cock stirred in his pants at the thought, but Josh pushed his arousal away as he heard a quiet “Joshie?” called out from inside the car. 

“Sorry, just got distracted. My back window desperately needs washing,” Josh said as he climbed in the car, smiling over at Tyler who grinned back at him, “Let’s go then?” Starting the car, Josh leaned back in his seat as he began driving and slid one hand over to rest on the fleshy part of Tyler’s thigh. 

The moon shone over them, and Josh sighed in content as Tyler shifted under him so his hand could rest better on his leg as he moved to click on the radio. 

He tasted Tyler on his tongue the entire time they drove

~~*~~

By the time Tyler returned to the dorm rooms it was nearing nine o’clock at night and he had to tiptoe past the dorm monitor, who snored loudly and without care of any of the dozens of latecomers who had yet to return to the school, as he walked. 

“Tyler! Where have you been?” Tyler furrowed his brows as he heard Brendon’s voice, the other boy jumping up from his bed as Tyler sat down on the corner of his own to shuck off his shoes and coat. 

“Out.” Tyler answered, bristling as Brendon moved to stand in front of him. 

“With who?” 

“Professor Dun,” Tyler said, without hesitation and he couldn’t deny the small satisfaction he gained from nothing the way Brendon winced at his next words, “he gave me a ride home.” 

“Tyler I’m sorry, really I am,” Brendon said, running a hand through his hair as he said, “I just got distracted with those guys, they were talking about a party and some girls and -” He cut himself off, noticing how Tyler only scowled at his words, and held his hands up as he said, “No more excuses, sorry Ty I really am.” Reaching over the back of his bed, Brendon pulled out a small bag of multi-coloured sweets and tossed them onto Tyler’s bed as he said, “I got you your sweets.” 

Smiling slightly, Tyler turned to him and said, “Thanks Bren.” 

Taking that as his forgiveness, Brendon smiled wider and pulled out a small wax paper parcel from his pocket as he said, “Did get some pot of them though, pretty good price. Couple of guys and I are gonna share a joint in the band room if you wanna come.” 

“I don’t really feel like getting high, thanks though.” Tyler said, hand resting lightly over top his school bag as Brendon shrugged.

“Your loss, I’ll catch you tomorrow okay Tyler?” He said, already turning to walk out of the room as he called out, “I’ll make up for today Tyler, I promise!” Tyler nodded as the older boy left, but he knew his words held no validity. 

Shaking off an thoughts of Brendon’s false promises, Tyler picked the sweets bag off his bed, picking out the sour cherry candies with one hand as he walked to the bathrooms and popping them into his mouth as he dropped his school bag to the floor. After wiping his red stained fingers off on a towel, Tyler swallowed a mouthful of sour, sticky goo before pulling out the still wrapped package from his bag. He lad the lingerie out carefully on top of his back, quickly peeling off his pants and shirt as he admired the way the white lace looked lying atop his black, scuffed bag.   
He slipped the garment up over his calves, past his pale thighs and soft bum before it sat positioned perfectly on the thin dip of his waist. The tights came next and, after some difficulty pulling on the first pair, Tyler pulled the white nylons up fully over his legs and grinned gleefully in the mirror as he snapped the garters on the top of the socks. 

Turning to face the mirror fully, he spun once and giggled at his reflection; a thin boy in lacy white stared back at him, chest arched forwards as he admired the way the lingerie framed his ass and candy red-stained lips parted in a devious smile as he looked at himself. Tyler stared at himself a moment longer before unclipping the garters and letting the soft fabric bunch up at his feet, before he folded it up as best he could and slipped the whole bundle back into his bag, his little secret safely stored away for now. 

He walked back to bed, humming quietly to himself as he pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and a sleep shirt after he’d tossed his back in the back of his dresser, safely hidden from any prying eyes. Tyler grabbed his notebook from where he’d stashed it under his mattress and made quick work of recollecting every event from the evening in between those lined pages before he clicked off his light and turned into his sheets, a smile still covering his face. 

He fell asleep wondering if wearing white would make Professor Dun call him ‘angel’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so delayed (lmao college is crazy) so here's a dickass long chp :D. 
> 
> heres the link to the lingerie tyler is wearing ;) http://www.thelingerieaddict.com/2016/03/freolic-beautifully-textured-lace-lingerie-from-london.html


	4. IV. gold star pupil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The room was dark and faded, the bookshelves covered in a thin layer of ignored dust and the desk covered in a thick layer of papers that demanded attention. Everything about his office disgusted him, even the mahogany furniture which shone like black ink when he lit up a cigarette inside these dark walls. 
> 
> Joshua hated everything about this dark room, but the angel in white twirling around in the middle of it made him hate just a little bit less.

Tyler woke up hard. He couldn't remember exactly what it had been he was dreaming about, whether it was a fantasy or memory, but he was sure it involved Joshua. His hand slipped past the thin fabric of his boxers with ease, wrapping around his cock as he arched up into his own palm, and began to lazily stroke himself in the early morning sunlight. 

His hand was cold and Tyler squirmed for a moment as he shifted his hips, hand warming slightly as he moved it quicker along the sensitive underside of his own cock while he moaned.  
Josh’s previous words raced through Tyler’s head, his mind grasping onto the fleeting images of Josh looming overtop him as his words dripped heavy and thick over Tyler’s ears. Eyes fluttering closed, Tyler paused momentarily to spit unceremoniously into his palm before dragging his now damp hand over his weeping cock. 

‘Who’s my sweet boy? Hm?’ 

Tyler could practically hear Josh’s sinful praise in his ears as he stroked himself towards a release, arching up into his chilled palm as he painted white over his thighs. 

Panting into the pillow, Tyler turned onto his stomach and pressed his face into his slightly dampened pillow as he watched Brendon sleeping silently on the bed next to him. The dorms were quiet, only the gentle lull of a lawnmower outside reminding Tyler that others were, in fact, also awake, and he bit his lip as he tried to stifle his groans. He watched how his chest rose and fell with the steady breaths of sleep and Tyler felt his face heat up as he realized how exposed he truly was. Brendon, his best friend, laying right next to him as he had jerked himself off to the thoughts of their shared teacher. 

‘Naughty boy.’ 

Tyler’s imagined Josh saying, and he bit his lip as he shifted his hips against the rough fabric of his sheets. He knew he ought to be disgusted with himself, getting off with others barely three feet away, but Tyler found it oddly erotic the idea of being so close to others as he reached ecstasy - to be on display. 

Before his thoughts could travel any farther, Tyler pulled his boxers up over his sticky skin and pushed himself out of his bed, walking quickly to the showers so he could wash the evidence of his early morning activities away. 

He stripped away his night clothes without so much as a glance in the mirror, tossing his shirt into the hamper and running his soiled boxers under the shower spray for a moment before tossing them in as well. Tyler showered quicker than he normally would, and was out from under the cold water within minutes. 

Moving to stand in front of the large bathroom's mirrors, Tyler paused in front of them and watched himself as tiny water droplets dripped down onto the pristine white tiles below his bare feet. His hair stuck to his forehead and Tyler pushed it back with one hand as his eyes travelled across his reflection. Too slim shoulders leading down to straight hips and gangly legs, without realizing it Tyler had begun picking himself apart piece by piece. His ears were too big for his head, his chest too thin for his age, and his eyes too young and wide. 

Tyler pursued his lips at his reflection, biting the lower one until it turned as red as his face had been earlier that same morning, and his frown quickly turned to a snarl as he looked longer.  
He didn’t like what he saw, too young, too thin, not enough to be a boy much less a man- 

‘You’re so beautiful Tyler, absolutely incredible’ 

The words Josh had so often whispered into his ears rang through his mind, and Tyler unfurrowed his brows as he remembered the way Josh’s hands had skimmed over his chest which he thought was too thin, the way he kissed across the face he thought was too young, and how Josh had only ever praised him for being so wonderful. 

“If Josh thinks I’m pretty,” Tyler muttered to himself, pushing his hair back from his face once again, “then it must be true.” He didn’t fully believe his words but at least Tyler found himself able to smile at the reflection looking back at him. 

Tyler could hear the quiet bustle of the other boys beginning to wake outside the bathroom walls, and he turned once more towards his reflection before tossing on a clean shirt and towel and making his way back to his bed. As he began to dress, taking a bit longer than usual to pull his school pants up over his sensitivity, Tyler could hear Brendon groan as he tossed in bed and Tyler hid his laughter behind his hand. 

“Don’ know why you’re laughin,’” Brendon said, his voice slurred with sleep as he pushed himself up away from his pillow, “you were out just as late as I was.” He brushed a hand over his face, a line of drool plastered on his chin and his hair sticking up wildly, and Tyler just rolled his eyes. 

“Maybe if you weren’t out so late smoking, you wouldn’t be so tired.” Pulling on his shirt, Tyler raised his eyebrows and tossed Brendon a knowing look. 

“Yea, yeah whateve'a,” Brendon said, ignoring Tyler’s gaze as he sat fully upright still fully ignoring his gravity defying hair and wet chin. “Hey a couple of the guys want to get together and ‘study’, after breakfast,” He said, air quotes and all, and Brendon stuck his bottom lip out as Tyler opened his mouth to shoot down the idea, whining, “Oh come on Ty don’t say no, what else do you have to do?” 

“Well…” Tyler started, staring dreamily out the window as his hands worked on fixing up his tie. They hadn’t made plans per se, but Tyler knew Josh liked to see him after each day, at least if for a little while. 

And it was Saturday today, which meant Tyler could stay even later than normal. 

“What?” Brendon asked as Tyler trailed off, “You got a date with the prof?” At the glare Tyler shot him, Brendon threw up his hands in faux innocence, saying, “Am I even wrong?” He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and began scrolling through it absent mindedly, while muttering, “All you guys do anyways is fuck, you could use a break.” 

“That’s not all we do.” 

“So you admit it! You guys have fucked!” Brendon said, bolting upright and dropping his phone to the bed. This time people did stare, and Tyler winced as he made eye contact with Pete from across the room, who mouthed ‘what the hell?’ at Brendon’s exclamation. 

“Yes, I’ll admit it you prick.” Tyler hissed out, already cursing himself for the response he gave at how pleased with himself Brendon appeared, “Now can we drop it?” 

“We could, if you come hang out today,” Brendon started, raising his voice slightly as he continued, “Or I could pester you endlessly about ins and outs of sleeping with someone like that.” 

“Brendon,” Tyler warned but it seemed to only spur the other boy on, as he grinned cockily while continuing the teasing. 

“I mean it's gotta be some pretty juicy stuff, huh?” He asked, looking around at the other boys who had stopped to watch the interaction, before smirking and saying, “With feet that big he's gotta have an absolutely gigantic-” 

“Alright!” Tyler practically shrieked, beet red and flustered, “Alright fine! I’ll go!” 

“Wonderful!” Brendon said, grinning as he clapped his hands together, “It’ll be fun Ty, I promise.” Tyler rolled his eyes again, but laughed quietly. Brendon was a pain in the ass, but he still fun and Tyler did (sometimes) like the way he pushed him into social situations he would’ve otherwise avoided. 

But he didn’t want to miss seeing Josh. 

“Let’s get on with the day, shall we?” Turning back to his friend, Tyler (along with several other nearby boys) really did shriek as they laid eyes on Brendon standing upright and without the protection of his sheet, proud and nude in the early morning sun. 

“Put some bloody clothes on!” 

“Christ Brendon, gonna give us all heart attacks!” 

“Nice package bruv.” 

Brendon grinned at the chorus of shouts that surrounded him, running a hand through his hair and puffing his chest out as he said, “Ladies love it boys, take note!” 

‘Change of opinion,” Tyler thought, as he began to make his way down to the dining hall, ‘Brendon was just a pain in the ass’ 

~~*~~

“So…” 

“Don't start with me,” Tyler said, not even bothering to look up from his breakfast as a familiar voice sounded next to him, “I've had enough with Brendon this morning I don't need you hounding me as well.” 

“Wasn't planning on it.” Patrick said, wiping his glasses on his sleeve before plopping down into the seat next to Tyler, “If it makes you feel any better, we couldn't even hear what he was going on about. What with you practically screaming for him to shut up.” 

“I wasn’t screaming.” Tyler said, groaning and letting his head fall down to rest on the table as Brendon sauntered over to them.

“You definitely were,” Patrick whispered and Tyler flipped him off under the table. Laughing, he turned to Brendon and asked, “What’s the plan tonight Bren?” 

“Well,” Brendon started and Tyler groaned from the table, already annoyed at whatever plans Brendon had no doubt spent all day concocting, “Thought we could have an easy night, have a stay in that is. I got a couple’a grams laying around and if Pete’s got the new Alt-J album it could be an alright time.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure he’s got it already.” Patrick said, shovelling the overcooked eggs on his plate into his mouth as he said, “We bringin’ anyone else?” 

“Tyler.” Brendon said and Patrick grinned at him as Tyler finally picked his head off the table, grumbling to himself about being forced to spend a night with them all as he picked at his toast, “You see Mikey and Frank later right? Tell him to bring his kid brother, Jerry or whatever, that kid’s a riot.” 

“It’s Gerard, if you call him Jerry again he’s gonna start crying,” Patrick said, flinging a piece of burnt toast into his mouth, pointing the rest of the blackened bread at Brendon as he added, “And you know Mikey’ll kick your ass if he does.” 

Brendon shrugged and waved his hand haphazardly as he exclaimed, “Mikey and I go way back! Besides Gerard only cried cause he was off his ass drunk that one time, it’s not like I’m tryin’ to make enemies!”

“Oh yeah, you never do that Bren.” Tyler muttered sarcastically and Patrick choked on his toast as he laughed, caught between Tyler’s eye roll and Brendon’s crude hand gesture. 

“You guys are too much,” Patrick said, wheezing slightly as he whipped away a tear from the corner of his eye, still laughing as he picked up his crumb covered tray, “I’ll get the guys to come tonight, Pete’ll be there is there's half a gram for god’s sake and the rest will follow.” He coughed once, pausing to brush off only a small portion of his dirtied school shirt before calling out, “catch you guys later!” as he headed out of the cafeteria. 

“That was uncalled for.” Brendon pointed out from across the table, raising his eyebrows at Tyler from behind his plate of scrambled eggs, “I asked if you were still mad about the whole shop thing last night!” 

“I know,” Tyler said, sighing as he scrapped his fork across his plate, “I’m not mad at you, I mean no more than I usually am-” 

“Hey!” 

Brendon called out, interrupting him, but Tyler ignored him and continued talking, resting his chin on his hand as he sighed again, “I’ve just been thinking s’all.” 

“‘Bout what?” 

“Nothing really,” Tyler said, setting down his fork and turning away from Brendon’s prying eyes. Tyler already knew Bren was well aware of what was causing Tyler so much heartache but he didn’t want to give Brendon the satisfaction of admitting it out loud. That whenever Tyler thought about their shared teacher, about that faded red hair and warm smile, his chest grew tight while his heart fluttered below. How, whenever Tyler felt the creeping urgency of the depression he’d tried and tried to push away all his life, that radiating smile seemed able to drive the shadows away. How much Tyler yearned for his touch, craved his affection, and most of all how horribly he was in lo- 

“Tyler! Are you even listening to me man, I’m giving out my best advice here!” 

Jerking out of his thoughts, Tyler shook his head and tried to steady his breathing as he turned back to Brendon, stuttering out, “S-sorry Bren, I’m listening, go on.” 

Brendon quirked his eyebrows, obviously not buying anything Tyler had just said, but continued regardless, “Well like I was saying, tonight’ll take your mind off stuff, whatever that ‘stuff’ is.” He paused, raising his eyebrows as he spoke to make sure Tyler grasped the unspoken meaning behind his poorly veiled words. 

“I get it Bren.” Tyler said, smiling slightly as Brendon flopped back into his chair grinning. 

“Well good. I’m glad we had this talk,” He said, standing up with his empty tray and gesturing for Tyler to do the same. As they walked, Tyler vaguely registered that Brendon was still talking, but when he heard the phrase “...you know, this is just like when I had that fling with Mel a few years back…” Tyler tuned out and picked carelessly at the loose string on his blazer. 

They dumped their trays alongside the other students milling out of the over-packed cafeteria, on their way to elective classes or the library alongside those who were clearly interested in spending yet another saturday lounging around the school commons, or basking out in the late spring sun out near the lake behind the school. Any of these options sounded wonderful to Tyler (although the one including his own personal desires sounded the most appetizing), but Brendon didn’t even allow his mind to wander as he grabbed Tyler’s jacket sleeve to begin leading him back towards the dorms. 

“Come on Ty,” He said, grinning over his shoulder as he walked, “Let’s fucking party!” 

~~*~~

“Alright next person who fucking cheats is out of the game!” Pete glared at the other boys around him, Gerard, Patrick, and Brendon all rolling their eyes and hiding smirks behind their hands as Pete continued, pointing at Brendon as he spoke, “I’m talking to you Beebo I know you’re counting cards!” 

“Geez someone’s a poor loser,” Tyler whispered from where he sat splayed out behind Gerard, tasked with ‘guarding’ the prize of the game, a few grams they would all not doubt split regardless who won, but focusing more on whispering witty remarks in order to break Gerard’s focus.

“You’re tellin’ me,” Patrick muttered back, smacking on his gum just a little too loud as he not so discreetly slipped Gerard a card from the deck he had stuffed into his coat pocket.  
“Why’d you say it’s me!” Brendon shot back, trying to act mad but losing his glare halfway through as he laughed at how red Pete’s face was turning. 

“I know it’s you cause you always fucking cheat!” 

“Hey man, don’t stereotype me,” Leaning back on his elbows and waving his cards around, allowing Tyler and the rest of them to see his clearly cherry picked hand, Brendon pointed his free hand at Pete declaring, “That’s homophobic man, calling me out just cause I’m gay.” That seemed to be the last straw for Pete, who chucked his cards over at Brendon who laughed and lunged over to him, knocking Pete to the floor. 

“You’re not even fucking gay you cunt! You count cards admit it!” Pete said, as he wrestled with Brendon who was almost in tears at how hard he was laughing.  
“You can’t even count cards in this game!” Tyler yelled, laughing alongside the others at Pete’s blatant overreaction, “It’s apples to apples!” 

“Can too!” Pete called back but by now the conversation had moved on, leaving him and Brendon awkwardly wrestling on the floor, Brendon calling out “tap out fucker tap out!” despite how he was currently pinned. 

Gerard rolled his eyes at the yelling going on behind him, and turned around so he was facing Tyler, Patrick coming to sit next to him, and he offered out the half drunk bottle of cider towards Tyler. 

“No thanks,” Tyler shook his head at the drink, he was still hoping to see Josh later that same night and he didn’t want the taste of alcohol, no matter how sweet, on his tongue. 

“Your call man,” Gerard tipped the bottle back into his mouth, passing it over to Patrick when he gestured for it, laying his head on the other boy’s shoulder. As Brendon and Pete began to quiet down, the fight long gone despite the fact that absolutely no apologies had been made, and Tyler closed his eyes and sighed in content as Mikey clicked on a new record. The needle scratched the record for a moment, before the steady sound of a sound he had never heard began to roll across his ears. 

“This isn’t the new Alt-J,” He said, opening his eyes to look up at Mikey from between thick rows of eyelashes. 

Mikey drew in a long drag from the joint he was holding, pushing his hair back out of his face as he said, voice low and husky from the drugs, “No it’s something new, girl down at the store recommended it.” 

“I like it.” Tyler said, closing his eyes once more as the repeating chorus drowned out everything else in the room. 

‘I want to love you, or something similar.’ 

A flash of red flew across the black inside of his eyelids and Tyler felt his chest tighten quickly, before he felt the air shift next to him and opened his eyes to see Brendon seated next to him.  
“Let’s play a new game,” Brendon said, legs sticking straight out in front of him and almost laying in Gerard’s lap. Tyler shrugged and leaned back against the wall, watching as Mikey took another drag from across the room while Patrick gestured for Pete to join the awkward circle they were all sitting in. 

As Brendon and Gerard argued playfully about what game would be the best for their mismatched band of misfits to partake in, going from reenacting Jackass to spin the bottle (an idea quickly shot down by Pete), Tyler watched the smoke pooling out from Mikey’s mouth in time with the electronic lull of the song playing and wondered if he could get high from second hand smoke.  
“I got it!” Gerard said suddenly, sitting up quickly and spilling some of the cider onto Patrick’s pant leg, “Truth or Dare!” 

“What’re we twelve? That’s so boring!” Brendon whined, drawing out the last word as Gerard pouted over at him. 

“You got a better idea Beebo?” Pete asked, moving to take a seat a little too close to Patrick. When he said nothing, Pete nodded, leaning back on one arm as he said, “It’s settled, we’re playing’ it. Gerard?” 

“Yeah, yeah I’ll start,” Gerard said, looking around the small group before declaring, “Patrick, truth or dare?” For the second time that night, Tyler felt himself zone out from the conversation in front of him and into his mind. The first song had ended long ago, and the record player had moved from electronic lulls to the quiet voice of a guy who sounded only a few years older than Tyler. 

‘Yeah things are sort of fine, now that you are mine’. 

Again Tyler felt his chest tighten at the lyrics pouring out from next to Mikey’s smoke covered shadow, filling up the space around them and the dark recesses of Tyler’s mind.  
He knew it probably wasn’t that normal, to be thinking so constantly about another person. Their honeymoon stage should've ended weeks ago but Tyler found himself unable, and mostly unwilling, to take his mind away from the constant thoughts of Joshua. 

Earlier that same day, in the time between Bredon’s declaration of fun and their current situation, Tyler had slipped back to his dorm with the sole intention of searching out the forbidden and delicate white lace he’d hidden in the back of his closet. Without any real intention of wearing for the one person he wanted to show the lingerie too most, Tyler had made up some excuse to be alone and had slipped off into the bathrooms with his pearly white prize. 

The white lace had sat quiet all day, however now, surrounded by his friends and his minds commitment to twist any song he heard into the story of his and Josh’s time together, it burned his hips. 

“... no way, no stripping.” Patrick said, pulling Tyler out of his romantic daydreams once again, “I’m serious Brendon no one wants to see Pete’s junk, think of somethin’ else.”  
“Except you.” Gerard said, coughing into his hand and grinning at the glare Patrick shot him. The bottle sat empty at his feet and as Gerard reached over to accept the high five Brendon offered him Tyler could see he was drunk enough to make the joke, but not so drunk to push it. Patrick blushed lightly, muttering to himself but Pete laughed as well, shifting just so to be practically pressed up against Patrick’s side. 

Usually Tyler would’ve been upset if jokes regarding relationships were made, but at this point Pete and Patrick were practically dating. The betting pool had been called off weeks ago because the shy smiles and prolonged contact between the two had made it clear to practically everyone except Pete and Patrick themselves that they were dating. 

They just had to admit it to themselves now. 

Tyler wondered what it must be like to have your love so easily accepted. 

“Tyler, truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” Tyler answered, without thought, however the shared glances between Gerard and Brendon made him question whether or not he had made the right choice in picking what he thought to be the easier option. 

“Are you in love with anyone?” Gerard asked, taking the new bottle that Mikey handed him, and Tyler forced his expression down as he felt his face grow hotter and hotter.  
“That’s the gayest question you could’ve asked.” 

Pete muttered, groaning when Patrick elbowed him in the ribs saying, “Lay off Pete, he can ask whatever he wants.” 

“I was just joking around Patty, jesus.” 

“Well it’s not funny, and don’t call me that you know I hate it!” 

“Uh…” Tyler started, caught between admitting his secret to hs closest friends and keeping Josh all to himself. He looked up, Gerard’s expression shifting from amused to concerned as he watched the growing panic on Tyler’s face. At this point, Pete and Patrick were fully engaged in whatever argument they had begun and Tyler could feel Brendon staring at him. He kept his eyes away from Brendon’s burning eyes, already knowing what his best friend wanted him to say, and stared at the drunken flush in Gerard’s cheeks as he said, voice barely above a whisper, “Yes.” 

“Who is-” 

Gerards question was cut off, however, when Patrick stood up suddenly, eyes wet and angry as he said, “Screw you Wentz, you’re fucking drunk.” He was storming off, past Mikey’s red eyes and slow music and Brendon’s questions and Tyler relief, before anyone could speak and the remaining boys sat in a shocked silence before the yelling began. 

“What the hell did you say Pete?” 

“Hey, back off Way, you too Brendon it’s none of you business.” 

“Oh like hell-” 

“Don’t fucking talk to my brother like that!” 

Tyler slipped out of the room before he could hear anymore, looking around the empty hallway for any sign of Patrick. When his search came up empty, he typed out a quick message to the other boy, before turning on his heel and making his way towards Josh. 

sent 10:39 pm: hey patrick, text me if you need to talk. im a good listener. gerard’s drunk btw. 

read 10:42 pm: alright. night lover boy. 

~~*~~

Tyler tried to keep himself from running, but found his feet moving faster than he willed them too as he spun into the Maths wing, sure that his teacher would still be in his office even at such a late hour. Joshua was a hard worker, in all aspects of his life. 

He knocked thrice in quick succession on the door, hearing a quiet “come in” before pushing open the door and stepping into the office they had christened together so many times before.  
“Tyler?” Josh asked, pulling off his glasses and setting down the book he had been reading as he stared wide eyed at the breathless boy standing in his doorway, “What’re you doing here darling? I didn’t think you were coming.” 

“I wasn’t going to. I was with my friends, but I left,” Tyler said, crossing the room over to Josh and perching on the edge of his desk, legs crossed, as he suddenly grew nervous, asking, “Is that okay?” 

“Of course darling,” Standing up, Josh brushed down the stray hairs laying across Tyler’s forehead, kissing him gently as he said, “I hope you didn’t leave your friends just to come see me.”  
“They were being dull.” Tyler said, arching his back to meet Josh’s lips once more, only pulling away to whisper, “Regardless though, I always want to be with you.” 

“Oh Tyler, the things you do to me.” Josh groaned as Tyler reached up to grip at his upper arms, pushing up to kiss him more and Tyler grinned from between Josh’s legs. Hands gliding up to wrap around Josh’s neck as he finally stooped down to be eye level with him, Tyler grinned cheekily into Josh’s mouth as he lapped at his lower lip. Smiling at his boy’s newfound eagerness, Josh slid a leg between Tyler’s and pushed one hand down on his thigh, keeping him pressed down firmly on the desk, as he slid his tongue through Tyler’s pretty parted lips. Josh nipped lightly at Tyler’s lower lip, and used his free hand to undo the top button on his shirt as he drank up the breathy moans and gasps that fell from between Tyler’s lips as he writhed beneath Josh’s experienced mouth. 

Finally getting Tyler’s shirt open well enough to caresse at the tanned expanse of his chest, Josh pulled back for a breath and narrowed his eyes in confusion as he spied a bit of white lace poking out from Tyler’s waistband. 

“Tyler?” He asked, Tyler’s eyes still closed in bliss as he enjoyed the feeling of Josh’s hands running down his chest unbeknownst to him that his secret was quickly being revealed, “Have you got something special on?” 

“Wha?” Tyler asked, cracking one eye open to see Josh looking down at his waist in a confusion that was quickly turning into desire as he went to unbutton Tyler’s jeans. Eyes flying open, Tyler tried to cross his legs, face erupting into a blushing mess as the embarrassment of Josh seeing him in a woman’s underthings came to life. “Joshie.” He whined out when Josh held his leg steady between Tyler’s own, stopping him from hiding himself, the older man’s hands now working on his zipper. 

“When did you get these?” Josh asked, breathless as he ran his thumb over the top of the creamy white lace. 

Biting his lip, Tyler hid his face in his hand, unable to hide his arousal as Josh touched him, and muttered, “A few weeks ago.” When Josh stayed quiet, lost in his own disbelief at seeing his boy dressed up so prettily, all for him, Tyler covered his face with both hands and whispered out a stuttered “I’m s-sorry”, still thinking Josh to be displeased with him. 

“Baby? Tyler look at me,” Josh said, gently coaxing Tyler’s wide eyes and red cheeks away from his hands as he said, unable to pull the widespread grin off of his face, “There’s no need to be embarrassed Tyler, I love what you’re wearing sweetheart. In fact, I’d love to see all of it, if you want to show me.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes darling,” Josh said, stepping back from Tyler. He pulled his office chair out from behind his desk, letting it rest a few feet from where Tyler sat, and sat down saying, “If you want to Tyler, only if you want too.” Letting his legs swing down for a moment, as he tried to distract himself from the burning fire between his legs or where josh had stroked so gently at the lace surrounding his aching cock, Tyler chewed on his lip before stepping gently off the desk. 

He had bought the lingerie for Josh to see, for his Daddy to see, and Tyler would be damned if he let his embarrassment rob him of this moment to be such a good boy. 

Shrugging off his shirt, Tyler thought back to the psychedelic electronic tune of the song Mikey had played for him earlier and he swayed his hips slightly to the rhythm in his head as he toed off his socks. He could feel Josh’s dark eyes on him as Tyler kept his back to him, twirling around as he nimble fingers finished undoing his trousers. 

Tyler breathed in once, feeling the shaky breath flutter underneath his skin and ribs while Josh’s eyes stayed trained on his hands, before shoving his trousers down past his hips and to the dark hardwood floor. He didn’t wait to hear Josh’s reaction as he kicked his pants away, turning to face the older man before he could talk himself out of it. 

Feeling Josh’s hands ghost at his hips, Tyler cracked open his eyes and gasped as he stared directly into Josh’s dilated pupils, gulping down his nerves as he licked his lips, asking, “Do you like it?” 

“Oh Tyler,” Josh said, one hand reaching back to cup at Tyler head while the other moved from his waist and down past the lace panties to the sheer garters covering his thin legs, whispering, “Beautiful.” Tyler felt the breath he had just taken catch in his throat at the praise that slipped out from Josh’s mouth, as he launched himself forward to kiss at them.  
Tyler opened his mouth without hesitation, swirling his tongue over Josh’s bitter sweetness as Josh lifted one of his garter covered legs to wrap around his waist. Pushing Tyler back gently towards the desk, Josh’s hands reached down to cup at his ass as he sat Tyler back on the hardwood of his desk. Josh moved to cup Tyler through the restraining lace covering his crotch and Tyler gasped into his mouth as Josh palmed at his leaking dick. 

“Please Joshie,” He mewled, tossing his head back as Josh nipped down his neck, pausing to suck at the very spot that made Tyler’s toes curl as he left a reddened mark turned purple as he continued down Ty’s chest. 

“Please what?” Josh asked, grinning at the high pitched whine that fell out from Tyler’s lips as he drew one of those pert pink nipples into his mouth, biting down on it before running a soothing tongue over the sensitive skin, “Use your words baby.” 

The hand on his cock pressed down harder and Tyler rutted his hips up into Josh’s hand, gasping out as he said, “Touch me Josh, p-please, please touch me… take it off and touch me, please!”  
“What good manners.” Lifting Tyler up off the desk for a moment, Josh shoved the panties down to his knees in one swift motion and moved to kiss Tyler once he was completely bared. Josh kissed him back onto the desk, until Tyler was splayed out on his back before him before Josh let his hand move back to wrap around the bottom of Tyler’s aching cock. As his thumb brushed over the slit, slick with precum, Tyler gasped and fucked up into his hand as he cried out. 

Chest painted pink with a blush and panting Tyler looked everything like a dream, and Josh paused to pull himself out his trousers as well before returning his hand to Tyler’s weeping cock.  
“You fingered yourself before Tyler?” He asked, stroking languidly along Tyler’s dick as he nodded furiously, desperate for Josh to speed up his hand, “Want you to show me how well you do it.”  
“Yes Daddy,” Tyler said, arching up into Josh’s touch as he stuck three fingers into his mouth, sucking on them noisily while Josh watched hungrily, before reaching down to stick one past the outer ring of muscle and inside of himself. Purposely ignoring the spot Tyler wanted to find more than anything, he didn't want to come without Josh ‘s cock lodged firmly inside of him, Tyer worked another finger and then another, inside of himself before he was panting at the feeling of being well worked both inside and out. 

“What a beautiful boy,” Josh said once Tyler had stretched himself out, leaning up to bite at the tender junction of Tyler’s neck and jaw as he growled out, “My beautiful boy.” Before Tyler could speak, Josh pulled his hips back and lined himself up with Tyler, kissing over the bite on his neck before thrusting into Tyler’s wet heat.  
“Josh!” 

“Yes baby?” Josh asked, nuzzling into Tyler’s neck as he moved his hips in a steady rhythm against Tyler’s ass. 

“More Joshie more please,” Tyler groaned, burying his hands in Josh’s faded hair, “harder please.” Not needing anymore convincing, Josh mouthed at Tyler’s jaw and shivered as his boy’s hands tinted in his hair, before picking up speed and roughly snapping his hips against Tyler. The room was filled with the sounds of their love making and Tyler felt euphoric as Josh fucked him, his hand still stroking Tyler in beat with his thrusts. 

A couple more well aimed movements on Josh’s part, and Tyler was squeezing his eyes closed and tightening his grip on Josh’s hair, on the verge of reaching release as he whined, “Josh, gonna come.” 

“Right here with you Ty.” Josh said, jacking Tyler off up through his release, relishing in the feeling of Tyler’s warm cum splattering up over both of their chests, before groaning and bottoming out inside Tyler as well. Pulling out of Tyler's spasming hole, Josh pressed a kiss to his well spent cock and grinned at how Tyler squirmed beneath him.  
He carded a hand through Tyler’s sweaty hair, kissing his salty lips as Tyler sighed happily below him. 

“Would you like to stay here tonight?” Josh asked as he helped Tyler into a sitting position, using, as he so often did, his undershirt to clean off the cooling cum off his chest. 

Tyler smiled at the offer and nodded, tossing his arms around Josh’s neck once he was done cleaning him, and yawning slightly as he buried his nose in the crook of Josh’s neck. Laughing quietly, Josh moved his arm underneath Tyler’s legs and carried him the few feet over to the loveseat that sat in the corner of his office. As much as he would love to take Tyler back to the room given to him by the school, to bath with him in the grand porcelain bathtub the sat posed in the middle of his pristine white bathroom, to swaddle Tyler up in linens and blankets before falling asleep in his own bed, Josh knew the risk of bringing him into the teacher’s corridor. 

And he didn't want to lose his baby. 

So Josh settled on dressing a sleepy Tyler in the clean shirt and boxers he had stashed away in the bottom drawer of his desk, grinning at seeing him in his own shirt, before pulling on a pair of briefs himself. He rifled through the closet meant for hanging up coats and storing briefcases for a moment, before pulling out the well loved checked blanket he had left their ages ago.  
Josh walked back to the loveseat and Tyler’s half closed eyes, and took his seat pressed up against the soft upholstery arm of the couch, tucking Tyler into his chest and pulling the blanket around the two of the them before finally relaxing into the cushions. 

Tyler snuggled into his chest, smiling as Josh wrapped an arm around him, and Josh could feel his quick, warm breaths on his chest as Tyler let sleep enveloped him fully. For a moment Josh forced himself to stay awake, staring into the dark room only to savour the feeling of the small, soft body next to him and the post-sex buzz of adrenaline running through his veins. He grinned to himself and wondered how he got to be so so lucky, before kissing the top of Tyler’s head and allowing his eyes to close as he too slipped into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i live! wow sorry for the long hiatus guys, heres a nice long one for ya. this damn story gonna be 50k oh my lord. i really appreciate everyone who's been sticking with this story despite how long it takes me to update lmao :) so thanks a bunchhhhhhhh!!! new chp on monday :) (or sooner if i can't contain myself lol) 
> 
> the songs ty listened to (and that i wrote this chp too) are... 
> 
> Taylor McFerrin - 'Postpartum'  
> Ollie MN - wish the world away


	5. V. schoolyard spats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler felt his chest tighten as his breath caught in his throat, his tongue sitting thick and acid flavoured in the back of his throat as he glared up at Brendon. His breath tasted like stale vodka and Tyler couldn’t help but grimace at it as he watched Brendon sway on his feet as he spoke. 
> 
> “Did the Professor like his present?” 
> 
> At those words Tyler felt his world explode.

“Do you drink coffee?” 

Tyler looked up from the book he had been absentmindedly flipping through, tossing it onto the ottoman in front of him, before he looked up towards Joshua as he asked, in all seriousness, “Do I look like I drink coffee?” 

Josh quirked an eyebrow up, confused by Tyler’s faux seriousness, and laughed quietly as he turned around, two mugs in hand, saying, “I’m not sure, my first answer would be no. But with enough sugar and milk, I think we could make it sweet enough for you.” Tyler giggled, kicking his legs into the air before attempting to compose himself and smiling lightly as he sunk back against the loveseat. 

Turning away from Tyler, Josh smiled to himself as he heard Ty flop back into the couch, busying himself with attempting to turn on the ridiculously old coffee pot that he still kept. It brewed the coffee almost to the point of burning but Josh couldn’t bring himself to mind, it had been so long he had allowed himself a leisurely saturday morning, using taking ay free time to jump right back into grading or lesson planning. But with someone so interesting curled up on his ottoman, how could he possibly bore himself with mathematics. 

Two mugs in hand, Josh had been flabbergasted he had stashed two mugs away in his desk drawers and was a little disappointed in the amount of time he spent in this dingy office, he turned back around and plopped down next to Tyler. Feet perched on the small table in front of them, Josh handed the milky coffee over to his young lover with a smile and watched as Tyler sipped at it, breathing in the warm sweet air wafting out of his cup. 

“Have you started studying for exams yet?” Josh asked, wincing as he gulped down a mouthful of scalding hot black coffee. 

Tyler sighed dramatically, placing his mug down on the ground as he leaned back on the couch, stretching his legs over Joshua’s lap and pouting theatrically as he said, “Let’s not talk about exams, I don’t want to talk about something so dull with you.” 

“And why’s that?” Josh asked, ignoring the burn in the back of his throat as he took another sip of his drink, Tylers bare feet flexing in front of him. 

“I’d much rather hear about something more interesting,” Tyler said, cracking his fingers as he smiled up at Josh, continuing when the older man raised his eyebrows in waiting, “Like how exactly someone as wonderful as you ended up in a place like this.” Taking a final gulp, Josh swallowed around the bitter last dregs of still hot coffee and leaned back in the couch, wondering exactly how he had gotten himself in his current situation, his young beautiful boy practically draped across him in an early morning discussion after long hours of romantic engagement the night previous, but he relented and began to tell Tyler exactly how he had come to this school, this city, this country. 

He talked about his childhood, growing up under the restrictions of the cross and wanting desperately to rebel, in any way he could. He talked about giving up on academics turning to music and creation to full a disdain for the quiet of his town, about a Professor who had seen the potential in his half assed homework assignments, who had pulled him aside and talked about how you can never live up to a potential, in music or otherwise, without an education. He talked about turning around, a complete 180, and giving everything into school, working hard and long hours, drum kit forgotten shoved away in his closet, still rebelling and aching to move away from the church but through scholarships and academia instead of a tattoo covered daydream, something he didn’t believe enough in to throw himself into alone. And then he talked about college, the fast paced lectures, stretching his mind as far as it could reach, about beginning to realize what he wanted to be and wanted to do. He talked briefly about a girl named Debbie, and smiled bittersweetly at the memory and finding out, during this time, the last way he would rebel against his Christian upbringing, and the heartbreaking acceptance she had had for him, as he’d cried on the bed when he couldn't kiss her anymore. And finally, Josh told Tyler about the plane ticket, a spur of the moment chance he had taked to fly across the ocean dividing us and them, chasing after a daydream and the sudden realization that he wanted to be the teacher that had saved him when he was young, and the straight path that took him to the school Tyler had always known he’d end up at. 

Once he was done, Tyler sat quietly for a moment, before glancing down at his abandoned drink before saying, “And did you ever think you’d end up here?” At the way he glanced up afterwards, biting his lip, Josh knew Tyler wasn’t asking about his job, but about this seat on the couch, next to him. 

“I couldn’t have dreamt it,” Josh said, leaning forward to wrap an arm loosely around Tyler’s neck, pulling him closer to kiss his forehead, “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Grinning, Tyler turned to kiss Josh soundly on the lips, pulling on his nightshirt and Josh swore he heard him murmur a quiet “me too” as they kissed. 

They stayed like that until the late morning, Josh eventually going to reheat Tyler’s sweet drink, and the young boy rifling through his drawers long enough to find the biscuit tin he kept, helping himself to a biscotti that made his lips taste like marzipan. Lounging on that couch, too small for their combined size but made up due to the fact that Tyler practically laid atop Josh no matter what position they were in. 

They talked for a while longer, Josh going so far to ask Tyler a bit about his own home life before sensing the sore subject and moving to talk about sports teams and record albums, seeing the boys eyes light up during talk of the latter. 

Eventually it turned into Tyler laying on Josh’s chest, his check pressed up against the warm expanse of Josh’s chest and his fingers lazily drawing patterns on his arm as Josh read to him, the tales of Holmes and Watson filling both their heads as they enjoyed each others warmth. 

It was the most unproductive Saturday morning Josh had had since the summer, and he wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

~~*~~

When Tyler had finally returned to his dorm room, after nearly a half hour spent in silly sweet goodbyes, lips pressed up against Josh’s cheek and mouth as though they would not meet again for years, he could hardly keep a smile off his face as he flopped into bed, instantly grabbing his journal to detail the events of the previous twenty-four hours. 

“Where’ve you been lover boy?” Brendon’s voice startled Tyler out of his Joshua induced bliss, and his snapped his book closed, sliding it under his pillow, before turning around to look at his friend. 

“Nowhere.” He said, smiling, and Brendon made a grand show of pretending to gag, before turning away from Tyler to open up the other boy’s closet, beginning to riffle through his clothes. 

“Hey!” Tyler called out, not really angry but annoyed at Brendon for messing up his clothes, “What’re you doing you oaf!” 

“Relax Ty, I’m looking for that shirt you bought last year, that button down, the blue one.” 

“And what do you need that for?” Tyler asked, hands on his thin hips as he stood up, trying and failing to appear intimidating as he frowned at Brendon. 

“Not me, you,” Brendon said as he turned around, shirt in hand, “We’re having a stay in tonight, me and the boys and there’s no way I’m letting you wear your school collars.” Tyler glanced down, suddenly very embarrassed as he noticed he was still dressed fully in his uniform from last night, he’d not bother to change out of the regulation trouser and shirt last night and hadn’t brought a change with him to see Josh. 

He grabbed the shirt out of Brendons hands, already shimming out of his school clothes, as he asked, “Bren, didn’t we just have a stay in with Rick and everyone last night? I don’t think it went well enough to call for a reunion tonight.” 

“No, not the usual group,” Brendon said, eyeing Tyler for longer than a moment as he pulled his shirt fully off, standing bare from the waist up for a moment before Bren pulled his eyes away, continuing his search as he explained, “Just the guys from this floor. Game’s on and Eddie managed to slip some beer off his brother so it’ll be a right party.” As Brendon turned around, he cocked an eyebrow at Tyler and asked, “Aren’t you gonna change pants?” 

Tyler’s hand went to his fly before freezing, remembering the lacy secret he still had wrapped around his most private areas from the night before and cursed himself for not leaving the lingerie in joshua’s room. 

“Uh,” He started, noticing how Brendon had stopped what he was doing completely to stare at him and already feeling himself start to go red at this knowledge. “I gotta take a piss.” Tyler said suddenly, grabbing the jeans that were in Brendon’s hands before darting off to the bathrooms, heart racing as he locked himself in a stall. His fingers were shaking as he ripped off his pants, forcing himself to be gentle as he peeled off the white lace and garters from his body, before bundling them up in his school trousers and pulling on the jeans over his bare crotch. He felt as though he had almost been caught with booze by his parents, at the way his heart was racing, but Tyler knew that was an unfair comparison. 

It would’ve been much worse for Brendon to see him standing in panties. 

He took a slow breath, trying to force the blush out of his cheeks, before stepping out of the stall. Before he left the bathroom, Tyler caught sight of himself in the mirror and noticed the fact that his shirt, unlike his school shirt with it’s high stiff collar, exposed the two red marks on his neck perfectly. 

~~*~~

Later that night, the embarrassment of the morning having worn off, Tyler found himself in the midst of the stay in, laughing at some story being told and feeling more like a teenager than he had in the past months. 

The football match was playing loudly on the shitty television set the dorm came equipped with but no one was giving it much attention, and Tyler was thankful for that fact almost as much as he was thankful for the cider Brendon’s friend Eddie had pressed into his hand the moment he walked in. 

“Joseph’s finally got himself some action!” He yelled out, a couple of the other boys pausing their conversations to raise their drinks and hoot in encouragement as Tyler blushed, “What was she like Ty? A real looker?” 

“Yeah mate, how big’s the rack?” One of the other boys asked, gesturing to his chest with an obscene hand gesture as he sloshed his bee around, earning a chorus of yells from the other boys and laughter as well. 

“Oh, I don’t really know…” 

Tyler said, taking a sip of his drink to hid the growing color in his face, as Eddie clapped him on the back, saying, “Doesn’t kiss and tell, we got a real gentlemen!” At this point most of the other boys went back to their conversations and drinks, and Tyler sighed in relief. Eddie looked down at him, patting his shoulder and saying, “You’ve always gone for the smarter girls eh Ty?” Tyler nodded, smiling so wide his mouth started to hurt, and Eddie raised his drink to him before crossing the room to join Brendon and the circle of boys who were passing around a poorly rolled joint. 

At that point Tyler had made himself comfortable on the couch, watching the rowdy Saturday night fever begin to spread through the party. He was currently engaging in conversation with a boy a year below him, the pair sharing music artists and record stores as Tyler made his way halfway down his bottle. 

“Can I have everyone’s attention!” Brendon yelled, gathering the attention of maybe half of the room which seemed to be enough for him and Tyler apologized to his new friend as their conversation was interrupted, turning to see what madness Bren was trying to stir up as the other boy continued. “I think the night’s got a tad dull, who’s man enough for some dares?” 

A murmur of agreement passed around the room, most of the boys turning to at least watch Brendon purposefully make a fool of himself as he normally did, and the boy from earlier who had poked fun at the size of the imaginary girl Tyler had hooked up with, called out, “You start us off Bren!” Brendon pulled something out of his jacket, and Tyler frowned as the saw the metallic shine of a flask but kept quiet as Bren downed a sip of whatever hid inside it. 

“Alright, and since none of you chumps could give me as good as one as I could, I’ll do my own.” Tyler rolled his eyes and laughed at Brendon’s speech, watching as he stumbled over to wear Tyler sat, holding a hand out to him which Tyler took cautiously. Suddenly Brendon hoisted Tyler to his feet and kissed up, quickly and forcefully on the lips before pulling back, cracking with laughter and the room exploded. 

Half of the boys laughed alongside Brendon, cheering him on yelling “You’re crazy mate!” while the other cried out claims about Tyler being a tainted man for his new woman, still in good humor as Brendon handed his flask around. Tyler stood frozen in the center of the room, the taste of bitter whiskey on his lips and his eyes trained on Brendon, who seemed oblivious to his obvious discomfort. Out of the corner of his eye, Tyler could see a dark haired boy in the corner of the room, someone he knew looked familiar but whose face he couldn’t place, stare disgusted at Brendon before spitting on the ground and storming out of the room, followed by two boys Tyler knew he had never seen. 

Suddenly Tyler was jolted out of his shock as Eddie came up behind him, giving him a new beer as he said, “Don’t worry Ty, what happens in the dorm stays there, you’re little lady won’t hear about it from you.” 

“Thanks Eddie,” Tyler said, swallowing down his annoyance at Brendon around the hoppy taste of the beer in his mouth, making his way across the room to where Brendon was surrounded by his circle of admirers. He cast Brendon a sly look, but the other boy didn’t notice him, too caught up in his own success and buzz as he laughed with the others.  
Tyler took another sip of his drink. 

They went around the room with a few more dares, more bottles being cracked open and another joint being lit as the chaos enrused. Most of it was harmless, although at one point one of the underclassmen, no doubt trying to make it in good with Brendon and his hoards of fans, did streak down across the courtyard, coming back with a cold and a brighter smile than Tyler had ever seen. 

He stayed quiet throughout this part of the night, not bothering to engage in any conversations as he finished his second drink, before the attention was brought back to him when Brendon sat down next to him, nudging his flask in Tyler’s face and pouting when he denied it. 

“Oh don’t be such a buzzkill Ty!” Brendon started, not catching the sharp glare Tyler sent him, the alcohol making him stronger in expressing his distaste towards Brendon’s intoxicated actions, “Take a drink, you don’t want me to dare ya to show the others what you got hidden in your pants yeah?” 

Tyler froze, the noise of the party going silent around him as a wave of cold panic overtook him. 

“Oh come on Bren that’s sick, we don’t wanna see his cock!” One of the boys called out, but the attention was already off of their conversation as another underclassman started yelling at the other side of the room. But Tyler could feel his anger bubbling down in his stomach, and he slammed his empty bottle down on the floor before grabbing Brendon’s wrist and dragging him out into the hallway. 

It was much quieter outside the closed door and Tyler could feel the white noise static fill up his ears as he fummed at Brendon, demanding, “What the fuck was that about Bren? What’re you playing at?” 

“Wow, ain’t heard you swear in a while Ty guy,” Brendon said, swaying on his feet as his speech slurred together, “Who’s got you all mad pretty boy?” He reached into his pocket for his flask but Tyler snatched it out of his hand, chucking it down the hallway before whipping back around to Brendon. 

“I’m not fucking around Brendon, why’d you say that in there?” This seemed to sober Bren up slightly, seeing Tyler so genuinely pissed off. 

He didn’t say anything for a moment and Tyler sighed to himself, sagging backwards as he ran a hand over his face. Maybe he had overreacted, and Brendon really was just making a stupid ploy to get someone to strip, it wouldn’t be the first time he’d done so and pretty much everyone was used to Brendon’s strangely homoerotic intentions once he got drunk.  
Tyler turned to leave, still angry enough about the kiss to not apologize right then and there to his friend but stopped when Brendon spoke again. 

“Did the Professor like his present?” 

Tyler stopped in its tracks, turning around slowly so to look at Brendon. He could feel tears already welling up behind his eyes but instead of the soft, sad feeling that normally crept over him when Tyler cried, now his eyes burned as he glared, furiously, at Brendon. 

“What’re you talking about Bren?” Tyler tried to keep his voice from shaking but, in his drunken state Brendon didn’t notice anything besides the question. He laughed, taking another sip from the half empty beer bottle he held between his fingers, before pulling a lazy smirk at Tyler. 

“I read you journal skeleton boy,” He said, as though it were the most obvious thing and the world and Tyler felt his world crash around him, shattering into a thousand pieces as he recalled the vivid detailings of his time with Joshua that he had written down in that journal. In what he thought as a private journal. Pointing the bottleneck towards Tyler, Brendon sloshed some of the dark liquid out onto his shoes as he swayed, “You’re a lot kinkier than I thought huh? I mean panties, damn that’s pretty naughty Tyler.” 

“Fuck you.” Tyler snapped, beyond hurt and upset that he didn’t even care how his words would cut at Brendon, turning away and watching a few teardrops fall down to the ground. He’d never felt so betrayed, so exposed in his entire life, knowing Brendon had read though and probably shared those passages, his most intimate moments. It felt like his entire relationship had been broadcast across the dorms and Tyler cried at the loss of his privacy, the invasion into his safety. 

“Tyler,” Brendon reached out, finally aware that his friend was upset and at his hand no less. 

“No,” Tyler slapped his hand away, stepping back from Brendon as his anger flooded his veins, replacing the sadness that was welling up inside his chest, “Fuck you Brendon, hope this gets you laugh.” With that he stormed off down the hall, choking back tears as he fumed running to the only safety he had left, leaving Brendon standing in the middle of the hallway, beer bottle slipping from his fingers and shattering as it hit the ground. 

~~*~~

Joshua was just wrapping up his work for the day, looking forward to the nightcap waiting for him at home and a nice Sunday off in his own apartment, even if he couldn’t enjoy it with Tyler, when he heard a rapid knock at his door. 

He smiled to himself, blessing his luck that for the second night Tyler had chosen him over his youth, but his smile fell as he opened the door. Tyler had lost any control as he sprinted across campus and was crying openly, breaths coming in heavy heaves as Josh ushered him inside his office. 

“Tyler, Tyer darling what’s the matter?” 

At Josh’s kind questioning, Tyler felt his anger at Brendon resurface and he angrily wiped at his face, scowling and saying, “My bastard of a friend, he invaded my privacy he read my journal. I-I told him not to, I told him not to, but he…” At this Tyler felt his lip quiver, and he started crying again as he buried his face in Joshua’s chest, mumbling, “He was my best friend and he did that, I hate him, I hate him.” 

Joshua honestly wasn’t entirely sure at what was going on at first seeing Tyler so riled up and angry was almost endearing, watching his face twist up in a scowl as he pouted, but now he could see his boy was truly upset, at what he didn’t completely understand but upset nonetheless. 

“Tyler, sweetheart,” Josh said, gently prying Tyler away from his chest and holding him in his arms instead, so he could better hear Tyler’s jumbled explanation, “Tell me again what happened?”  
“Brendon read my journal, I wrote about…” Tyler paused, looking sheepishly up at Josh before hiccuping once and continuing, “I wrote about us and I told him not to read it, but he was stupid and drinking and just-” He rubbed at his eyes, leaning up against Josh’s chest as his breathing steady, saying, “I’m so embarrassed.” 

For a moment Josh felt a surge of panic that this boy, Brendon, would reveliev their secret. But he had seen how close he was to Tyler, a little too close in josh’s opinion at times, and Tyler didn’t seem to be overly worried about it becomming public knowledge merely at the betrayal in his friend, so Josh pushed this worry aside. 

“I’m sorry that he hurt you Tyler,” Josh said, hugging him tigther as his heart ached that he could not protect his sweet boy from every devil in the world, “But some people just don’t see how they can hurt us, I’m sure he’s terribly sorry now.” 

“I don’t care. I hate him, I never want to speak with him again,” Tyler said, believing his words fully despite how they tasted sour and wrong in his mouth. 

Josh tried to keep the smile off his face at the fact that Tyler wanted to exclude this bad influence from his life, this horrid boy who just hurt him over and over again and took Tyler’s kindness, and he nodded, “If that’s what you want Tyler, then I support you fully. You deserve the world my darling, not people who hurt you.” Tyler smiled, brushing off the remaining tears from his face as he stood up on his tiptoes to kiss Josh’s lips, relishing in the comfort of his taste as it washed out the residue of Brendon from earlier. 

“I really appreciate that, thank you Daddy.” Tyler said the last part with a shy smirk, and squealed with laughter as Josh lifted him off the ground, only for a moment, before placing him back down and leaning down to kiss Tyler again, running his hand through his soft hair as he held him close. 

“You’re welcome Tyler,” Josh said when he pulled away, and he glanced quickly at his watch before deciding to push away any inhibition or worry in his mind and just focus on how special and loved he wanted to make Tyler feel, “Would you like to come home with me tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapters a bit shorter than what i usually put out, but it's been a long wait and its a bit of a filler regardless. i don't like writing fights but it had to happen, bren was bounce to get himself in trouble. next chapter hopefully comping out sooner rather than later, bully me on tumblr @keptins-been-shot if you want. see you guys soon!
> 
> (also we halfway done with this can i get a hallelujah? she's all planned out now folks, we just gotta write it ;)


	6. VI. teachers pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even tear stained, Tyler looked like a dream.

Josh’s flat was wonderful. Tyler had woken up the next day half convinced he was having another prolonged daydream about the man lying next to him. But he could feel the pillow under his head, could feel the blankets curled around his feet, and hear the quiet breathing behind him. 

It wasn’t a dream. 

Tyler rolled over onto his side, smiling as he looked at Josh, still asleep and appearing more relaxed that Tyler had ever seen him. Granted, most often he spent with Josh were emotionally intense, whether out of passion or playful anger as their first encounter was, so it was new for Tyler so see him so at peace. He looked younger, much younger than 29, and for a moment Tyler imagined that they were only a few years apart. That they might of meet while Tyler was still an underclassman, engaging in a silly school romance, sharing shy kisses and passed notes throughout their days. And that now, he lay with his university lover, both of them taking a break from the bustle of academia to just rest. 

He wasn’t sure which reality he preferred, Tyler and never really had a strong enough relationship before to compare his time with Joshua to, but he was happy as they currently were.   
Reaching a hand out, Tyler ran his finger down the side of Josh’s face, running over the rough stubble that had scratched his cheeks last night. Josh shifted in his sleep, and stretched an arm around to wrap around Tyler’s waist, pulling him closer and pressing their bodies up against one another. 

It would have been a touching moment, two lovers cuddled in each others warm embrace, except for the fact that Tyler suddenly realized he had the undeniably strong urge to urinate. He kissed Josh’s cheek and wiggled out of his hold, not missing the way the peaceful expression on Josh’s face darkened for a moment before he turned over, blocking his face from Tyler’s view as he pulled the blankets tighter around him. Tyler made his way to the bathroom, relieved himself, and made his way back to the bed, watching as Josh sluggishly moved to sit up. 

“How long have you been up?” 

He asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, and Tyler shrugged, sliding back into the bed to press upaganist Josh’s warmth as he replied, “Not much longer than you.” Josh yawned, stretching his arms up above his head and giving Tyler a lovely view of his bare chest, before tossing an arm around Tyler’s shoulder. Snuggling into Josh’s side, Tyler sighed happily and closed his eyes for a moment, just enjoying the comfort before Josh spoke again. 

“Are you feeling a bit better?” 

Tyler stretched as well, arching his back up off the bed, before collapsing back into the pillows and saying, “Yeah, I’m still upset but,” He paused, turning to lay his head on Josh’s shoulder and smile up at him, “But I’m happy now, to be with you.” 

“I’m glad,” Josh smiled, “Are you up for a little outing? As much as I would enjoying spending the morning with you in bed, the park near here is lovely, there’s a lake as well.” Tyler thought about it for a moment, the dual images of spending the next few hours doing nothing more but kissing Joshua while being perched up in his lap flashed alongside the image of them taking a lover’s stroll side by side in the park came into view. 

“Can we feed the ducks?” 

He asked, and Josh laughed, pulling Tyler in for a kiss they both savoured for a moment before grinning and saying, “Of course we can.” 

Tyler pulled back from Josh’s arms, pulling off his school undershirt as he stood. He paused for a moment, shirtless at the edge of the bed and smiled to himself when he could feel Josh’s gaze on his bare back. His fingers ghosted across Tyler’s skin after a moment and Tyler leaned his head back, Josh’s stubble scratching the smooth skin on his face. 

He stepped away, already searching for the haphazardly packed bag he’d grabbed last night, shoving in only his toothbrush and a unplanned outfit, as Josh walked into the bathroom. The black jeans and dark green sweater ended up working alright together and Tyler dressed quickly. Once done, he padded out into the kitchen and busied himself with rifling through Josh’s cupboards until he found two mugs, setting the kettle on and leaning back against the cool counter as Josh entered, dressed as well. 

“Not a full english,” Josh started, and Tyler turned around to watch Josh, hair still disheveled from sleep and a silly grin on his face, turn around with a box of cereal in each hand, Reese’s Puffs and Cinnamon Toast Crunch, “I do have some choices.” 

“Are you sure you’re an adult?” Tyler asked, grabbing the kettle off the stove as it began to whistle. He poured it over the two tea bags as Josh puttered behind him, grabbing two bowls out for the cupboards. 

“Nope. So which one?” 

Mug in hand, Tyler threw Josh and exasperated look and said, “Reese’s Puffs, of course!” Josh rolled his eyes and poured the cereal into both bowls, passing Tyler his once he’d poured in the milk and Tyler took it gratefully as he slide into the island seat. 

“How’ve you even had Reese’s Puffs? I thought I read that you’re from Essex?” 

“Mum’s from the states,” Tyler said through a mouthful of sugary cereal. He wiped his mouth with the edge of his sweater and swallowed at the look Josh passed him from across the table, “Spent summers over there till I was out of Secondary. Visiting her family and such” Josh nodded and looked as though he wanted to speak, but shook his head and dumped his bowl into the sink as Tyler ducked his head down, continuing to eat his morning treat. 

“Ready to go?” Tyler said, bounding on his toes as he pushed his empty bowl away. 

Josh grabbed his dirtied bowl and placed it into the sink, calling out, “Grab your coat and we’re off.” Tyler did just that, pulling on his trench in record speed as he meet Josh as the door. He stopped Tyler, wrapping his scarf round the young boy’s neck and pulling him in for a short, simple kiss. 

“Sweet.” Josh said, winking as he held open the door for Tyler, who blushed furiously and hid his face in the scarf, breathing in the deep masculine scent of Joshua as they walked. 

Of his Joshua. 

~~*~~

Once at the park, Josh realized that any time he had thought he'd felt happy was only a diluted version of the pure joy he experienced watching Tyler squeal with joy as he feed the ducks. Josh couldn’t help but laugh as he watched Tyler desperately try to get closer to the squawking birds, raw oats slipping out of his hands and onto the hard muddy earth as he approached them, only to retreat quickly back to Josh’s side, shrieking when the birds showed any interest in him. 

“Here Ty,” Josh said, not missing the way his boy flushed at the pet name, taking some oats out of Tyler’s hands and tossing them over to the ducks, keeping them happy yet far enough away from them. Tyler followed suit, linking his free arm around Josh’s as he flung the rest of the oats in his hand down to their feathered friends. 

“They’re so silly.” He sighed, leaning into Josh’s warmth and pressing his scarf up around his chilly nose and cheeks. Josh nodded, placing his hand over Tyler’s before turning to lead them away from the pond, the couple beginning to stroll leisurely in the Sunday afternoon sun. It was cold, enough so that Josh had wanted to wrap Tyler up in his coat despite the boys sweet protests, but the sun was shining for once and the subtle warmth kept Josh comfortable enough to enjoy this relatively domestic walk with his-   
Well with his boy. 

“Josh?” Tyler asked quietly, as they walked. 

“Hm?” 

Tyler’s arm tightened around Josh’s, almost scared he would pull away once he spoke, “What exactly…” He paused and, at this point, did remove his arm from Josh’s as he continued, eyes firmly glued to the pavement below them, “What exactly are we?” 

“What would you like to be?” Josh asked softly, stopping and turning to look fully at Tyler. 

Waiting a moment, Tyler suddenly breathed in enough courage to look up at Josh, saying, “Together.” 

Josh grinned, lacing both hands with Tyler's loved ones, and stepping forward to press his forehead against Tyler’s as he said, “I’d like to be together with you as well, my darling boy.” The hands he had been holding wer suddenly around his neck, pulling Josh down the few centimeters to meet Tyler’s chilled lips. His hands curled into Josh’s hair, just the short wisps of it that curled over his neck and Josh couldn’t help but moan softly into Tyler’s mouth as he stood up on his tiptoes to better taste his Joshua. 

And as they stood there, tangled together in a lover’s embrace, Tyler could almost convince himself that they were just two normal adults, sharing a walk and a quick kiss in the park. After, they would walk back to a shared flat, Josh maybe prepping for a week at work and Tyler a week at university. But on that day, as the afternoon would slowly shift into evening, they would open a new bottle of cheap wine and spend the evening curled onto the couch together, joined together in a simple display of domestic love. 

But reality, in this case, did not even mirror Tyler’s fantasy. 

After this, they would have to return to the school and would part ways, Josh back to his own life separate from Tyler’s and Tyler back to his dorms and no doubt the returning student dramas he had avoided the night previous. 

Josh pulled back from his lips, pressing a chaste kiss to Tyler’s forehead, and laced their hands back together, already talking about a lovely brunch spot he might enjoy before heading back to campus. 

Tyler smiled at his words, nodding, as he looked out over the pond. 

If only he were older. 

If only they had meet at a different time. 

In a different life. 

“Tyler? Darling does that sound alright to you?” 

Jolted back to the man next to him, patiently waiting for his answer, Tyler smiled fully and grabbed onto Josh’s arm, saying, “Just lovely.” They kept on walking, this time away from the park and back towards the car, a metaphorical end to the day they had only just begun. 

Tyler glanced, one more time, at the pond with the ducks still squawking at each other, completely oblivious to the strange creatures walking around them. He turned back around and wondered what it would be like to fly. 

For the rest of their day together, Tyler did not let go of Josh’s hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short little cutie for ya guys. ive trouble writing cute little domestic scenes but i wanted to at least get something out so we can get to the good stuff soon. besides, i needed something sweet for our boys, since the next few might be a little harsh, esp for the little guy ;) 
> 
> i appreciate the continuing support for this story so fucking much, you guys mean the world. 
> 
> we gon finish this bad boy one way or another, thanks for sticking around while i do <3


	7. VII. detention part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on mate it’s only one drink, ain’t gonna kill ya!” 
> 
> “You already sound drunk, get that glass away from me I’m not drinking it Patrick. You’ve already spilled on my shirt and I’d rather not go back to campus smelling like a drunken idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw; slight violence, verbal assault

The week passed by quickly and without much event, no doubt making up for the overly eventful and dramatic weekend Tyler had endureed. Both happy and sad, it had been tolling, and he was thankful for the mostly normal routine of this week, lectures and lunchtime conversations mixed amongst late nights working in Professor Dun’s office and sweet goodbye kisses.   
It had become Tyler’s normal at least. 

The only thing out of sorts during the past four days, had been the evident lack of Brendon throughout Tyler’s day. When he had returned Sunday night from his day out with Josh, Tyler had walked into the dorms with Brendon hot on his heels, already sprouting apologies and excuses for his behavior two days prior. Tyler had resisted every urge to forgive Brendon, without fight, as he always did but he recalled Joshua’s declaration of how much more he deserved and walked past Brendon without a word, completely ignoring him despite the overwhelming amount of attempts he made to try and converse with him. 

At every turn Tyler ignored him, earning a bit of confusion from Patrick and the others, but once Tyler explained the reason for their feud, after getting cornered by the other boy after their Latin lesson on Monday, Patrick turned away from Bren as well. He at least had the heart to cast him an apologetic look as he took his seat with Tyler across the lunchroom or library, watching the awkward silence Brendon and the others sat in, the rest not wishing to abandon both friends but also not being able to look at Bren the same once Tyler’s tale had made its way throughout their group. Both groups sat in silence, their metaphorical Montagues and Capulets watching each other carefully, Brendon hoping for the forgiveness he knew he did not deserve and Tyler forcing himself to believe that he was finally putting himself first. 

But there was no Romeo or Juliet to bring them together, and Tyler spent four silent nights turned away from his best friend in their dorms, not willing to pull the jornal that had started it all out from under his mattress. 

On Friday morning Tyler couldn’t help but let his grief overtake him as Brendon greeted him once he woke, uncharacteristically already dressed and about to head out just as Tyler was waking.   
“I’m so sorry Tyler,” Brendon said, and Tyler’s heart ached, a desperate desire to forgive his friend with the knowledge that the genuity seeping through his words was the change in and of itself he desired most, “You don't have to forgive me Ty, I wouldn’t. I just, I was so worried about you and jealous I just-” 

“Thank you.” Tyler cut him off, standing up across from Brendon and watching as his head shot up, waiting for Tyler’s break of silence to continue with those three words of forgiveness, the end of this strange purgatory gone. But Tyler could not vocalize his forgiveness, because he still felt those shards of betrayal sharp in his chest with the knowledge that Brendon had forced his understanding of the intimate moments Tyler wished to keep to himself. 

They stood their for a few seconds in silence before Brendon rubbed nervously at his neck, ashamed at having been caught in his desperation for Tyler’s forgiveness. 

“Alright then, I...alright.” He paused, grasping for the remaining wisps of the longest conversation he had held with Tyler in the past week as they evaporate into the air, “I’ll just, I’ll leave you to your morning.” Brendon turned to leave, already shaking his head at himself, but stopped when he felt Tyler's hand, soft and warm, on his shoulder. 

“I’m trying Brendon, it just takes time.” Tyler said, his voice shaky as he tried to convey how badly he wanted things to go back to how they always were, Brendon leading the way as they laughed and lived each moment together. But he was learning that he mattered just as much as his friendship, and if not for Josh for his own happiness Tyler knew he needed to take the time to reconcile Brendon’s fracture of their friendship before he could welcome him back with open arms. He wanted Brendon to understand. 

Bren nodded, smiling slightly at Tyler before turning and walking down the hall, hands shoved deep in his pockets but his shoulders not as hunched over as they had been the mornings prior. Tyler sighed in relief as he watched him go, hugging his hand to his chest as the theatrics of this fight invaded his mind. 

He thought momentarily, about their childhood and the time when, acting on a dare from Brendon, Tyler had fallen on his bike after speeding down a hill, and scraped his knee on the asphalt. He remembered the moments right after his fall, his eight year old mind trying to register what had just happened and react to the stinging pain in his leg as he watched it turn red. Tyler didn’t think he could remember another time when Brendan had been so apologetic, helping Tyler limp back to his house and taking full blame when his mother went into a frenzy upon seeing Tyler’s bloody leg. 

She hadn’t really been mad, they’d had biking accidents before, but Tyler knew it was more the action of Tyler protecting him that mattered more. And as he winced while his mother slathered his leg in antibiotic ointment and bandages, he turned to his friend and, in the best way his young mind could, tried to express how thankful he was. 

Brendon had grinned back. “I’m just glad you’re okay Ty guy, can’t lose my best bud.” 

As Tyler stood for a moment longer in his pajamas, the early morning sunlight filtering in around him and good natured students around him, cheerful due only to the end of the week, Tyler couldn’t help but remember that smile. 

If only things were that easy now, he would bear the sting on his heart if it meant he could believe those words as he had when he was young. 

He dressed quickly, catching wind of the party going on for the end of term that night, he had almost forgotten the school year was to end in three short weeks, and made his way to breakfast, thoughts racing through his head. Of drink, Brendon, the future, and Joshua. 

He did not focus well in lessons that day. 

~~*~~

That night was a blur of the exact parties Tyler felt had not stopped since he started senior year. Brendan was there, offering him a beer for a moment before Tyler turned him down, instantly back away with his tail between his legs as Tyler took the mixed drink Patrick handed to him. 

The music was loud and annoying, and Tyler only made it halfway through his drink before he was giving Patrick some half assed excuse that was only partially received as Patrick tried (and failed) to hide his hard on as Pete ground up against him, already wasted. 

The walk across campus cleared his head, the only evidence of the alcohol in his system left was the raging headache that seemed to pound, pound, pound at his skull. Tyler undid the top button on his shirt, pulling it away from his sweaty skin as he sighed into the cool night. 

“Hurry the fuck up man, we ain’t got all night!” 

“I’m fuckin’ doin’ it, don’t see you helping much.” 

For a moment Tyler thought his normally sober mind had been so shocked by the alcohol in his system he was hallucinating, but when he turned to his left he quickly realized that was not the case. 

There, underneath the headmaster’s private office window stood the boy Tyler had only seen in passing, dark eyebrows furrowed into a glare besides his two henchman, both white blonde and scowling. A can of spray paint lay at her feet, and the dark haired boy held another at the ready, continuing their assault of fowl language written permanently across the headmasters window.   
“Hey!” Tyler called out, stumbling over to where the trio stood, the liquor in his veins giving him an unnatural sense of courage as he walked up to where they stood, “Hey, knock it off!” 

“What the-” One of the blonde boys said, their leader turning around and giving Tyler one look up and down, before scoffing and going back to his graffiti. 

“I said knock it off!” Tyler called out again, tripping over a fern as he moved closer towards the group. One of the blonde boys, at this point Tyler really couldn’t tell them apart, so much so that he was beginning to think it just might be one boy jumping in and out of his peripheral vision. 

Man, he really was drunk. 

“Beat it fag.” The dark haired boy snapped, glaring at him as he spoke. And when Tyler didn’t move, partially out of defiance and partially due to the fact that he wasn’t exactly sure what the other boy had said, he dropped the paint can, sighed, and decked Tyler square in the jaw. 

The impact knocked any remaining fogginess clear of ouf Tyler’s head and he crashed onto the mulch, catching himself on his arm and crying out painfully as his face pulsed. The dark haired boy didn’t speak, didn’t taunt as he walked over Tyler, kicking him twice in the stomach until he was dry heaving into the grass. As he lay there, Tyler wondered momentarily to himself why he had said anything in the first place. It wasn’t that he cared much for the school, hell he’d never even talked to the headmaster, so why was he trying to play hero against a foe he barely knew. 

Maybe he was tired of being saved. 

The boy aimed his foot at Tyler’s head but stopped with a light flashed over to them, followed by an angry voice shouting, “Hey! You kids stop right there!” 

“Shit.” one of the blonde boys yelled, turning around and sprinting away followed closely by his twin. The dark haired boy spit onto Tyler’s face before turning and running as well, leaving him to push himself up, bleeding and dirty as the light came closer. 

A hand grabbed his arm, followed by a gruff voice saying, “Come on Joseph, you’ve got some explaining to do.” 

~~*~~

“Sir, there’s no way Joseph is responsible for this. He’s an outstanding pupil, not to mention he’s clearly been harassed by the real culprits.” Professor Eshleman said, leaning over the back of Tyler’s chair as his face flushed red with anger. Tyler pressed the half melted ice pack the nurse had handed him up against his throbbing cheek. 

“What do you want from me Mark?” The Headmaster snapped, gesturing to Tyler as he tried, and failed, to curl back into his chair, “If he won’t give the names of the real culprits we can only assume Joseph wishes to take full blame of this event!” 

Professor Eshleman spluttered angrily, going on about the absurdity of the Headmasters but Tyler had already tuned him out. It wasn’t that he wanted to take the blame for the graffiti but Tyler also wasn’t an idiot. If he snitched the names of his assailants he’d have more than a simple suspension to worry about. 

“Professor,” Tyler said, glancing up to Eshleman and cutting him off halfway through another point, “It’s alright.” He looked down at Tyler, the blossoming bruise on his face and dried blood crusted onto the skin below his nose, and sighed, standing up straight and glaring over at the headmaster. 

“I want this sent to the committee for review.” 

“You know I can’t do that Mark,” At this point the Headmaster looked sympathetically at Tyler, clearly believing the young man’s innocence but not having enough guilt to place his well being in front of his professionalism, “I can’t show favouritism to any student, especially in this case. He either gives the names, or takes the cane and a possible suspension like the rest.” Eshleman cursed at this answer, and squeezed Tyler’s shoulder, not meeting the boys eyes as he snapped, “I’m sending it in for review.” He stormed out of the office and Tyler jumped slightly at the loud bang the door made. 

He turned back around to face the Headmaster, who looked at him expectantly as he said, “Last chance Joseph. The names?” Tyler shook his head, not trusting himself to speak as he dropped the now empty melted ice pack into his lap as the Headmaster sighed audibly. 

“Up over the desk.” 

~~*~~

By the time Tyler was out of his office, limping only slightly as he tried to keep himself together until he was back at the dorms, it was almost midnight. He supposed he ought to have been surprised at the fact that the headmaster had been up and ready to give out discipline even on a Friday, but he knew most of the teachers worked late.   
He’d learned that early in the year. 

Caught in his thoughts, Tyler didn’t notice he was walking towards Josh’s office until he found himself right outside of the dark wooden door. He could’ve cried, Josh was (for once) the last person Tyler wanted to see. He wasn’t in the mood to explain exactly what had happened and with how fast news travelled in his school, he doubted Josh wouldn’t know what had happened.   
Before Tyler could start making his way back across the other side of campus and to his dorms, Josh’s door swung open and Tyler lost his freedom to choose. 

“Josh-” Tyler started, but was cut off as Josh reached out, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the office. The door swung closed loudly behind him, and Tyler uncharacteristically wrenched his arm out of Josh’s grip, staring up at him in shock as Josh fumed above him. 

“You have a lot of explaining to do young man,” Josh snapped, stepping closer to Tyler as he spoke. For a moment Tyler wanted to sink into his usual submission, begging on his knees for Josh’s forgiveness and understanding. But something pushed him away from the idea, literally having him step back away from Josh until he was pressed up against the wall.   
He smelled liquor on Josh’s breath. 

Tyler opened the door and turned to leave, but found his actions again being controlled as Josh leaned past him to pull the door closed, breathing heavily into Tyler’s ear as the boy stepped out from under him. 

“Explain.” Josh snapped, still staring at Tyler.

“It wasn’t my fault,” Tyler started, any desire to fight back against Josh’s aggressive behaviour washed away but the sheer ferocity Josh was displaying, “Please Joshie, it wasn’t my fault-” 

“Don’t fucking lie to me!” Josh yelled, slamming his hand against the wall and Tyler jumped back, throwing his hands up in front of his face.   
“Joshie you’re scaring me.” Tyler whispeed, unable to stop the hot tears leaking out of his eyes from dripping down on his shoes, cowering as Josh sighed, crossing the room and slumping into his desk. 

“Do you have any idea how this makes me look?” Josh took a sip of the half cup on his desk and Tyler wanted to spit in his drink, furious that his mentor was becoming so inhibited in Tyler’s moment of crisis. “Mark already thinks there’s something going on between us, and Lord knows half the faculty does as well.” he finished his drink, keeping his empty cup in hand as he continued, unaware of the betrayal growing over Tyler’s face, “If I show even a little bit of favouritism towards you now, he’ll be unable to stop the rumors. I’ll lose my job Tyler, you don’t understand how much stress you’ve put me under.” 

“You think you’re the only one under stress?” Josh looked up at Tyler, surprise covering his face as he saw Tyler shaking, red faced before him. 

“Tyler-” 

Stepping back from the desk, even though only Josh’s voice in warning, Tyler continued, “I have to take the blame for something I didn’t even do!” He pointed at his face, the black and blue skin puffed up visibly even with all the blood having been cleaned off, “I already got hit once today and I just to get beat by the Headmaster in fear of getting beat up again!” Josh leaned back in his chair, rolling his eyes at Tyler’s outburst. 

“I’m sorry Tyler but that doesn’t really equate to what kind of position you’ve put me in, regardless of the rumors-” 

“You’re selfish.” Tyler said bluntly, shoulders sagging as he spoke, as if the weight of his observation was suffocating him. Josh tried to but in again but Tyler continued, wrapping his arms around himself as he spoke, voice growing more shrill as he said, “You don’t care about me at all! You don’t fucking care!” The sound of shattering glass jolted Tyler out of his mini speech and he looked up, petrified, as Josh stared equally as shocked at the broken glass, slowing dripping the last drops of bourbon he had been sucking down onto his desk. 

“Tyler, darling I didn’t mean to, please baby.” 

But Tyler wasn’t listening, already hurrying out of the room, Josh’s cries following after him before he slammed the door just as loud as josh had before, trapping his words in that room. He heart was hammering in his chest and Tyler could feel himself beginning to hyperventilate as he sprinted across the campus, shoes splashing in the wet grass and splattering up mud onto his pants.   
He’d never seen Josh act like that before, and it was one of the most terrifying things Tyler had ever seen. 

He could have hit him, he would have hit him. 

If Tyler hadn’t left. 

Stopping his sprint for a moment, just enough time to allow Tyler to vomit into the bushes, throwing up the stale liquor he had downed earlier and then dry heaving for a few minutes afterwards, by the time he was actually back in his dorms Tyler felt he had been awake for three days straight. 

He got into his dorm on autopilot, peeling off his wet pants and dirtied shirt. Tyler didn’t even bother looking in the mirror, not wanting to see his multicoloured face and red eyes. Keeping his boxers on, Tyler kicked his dirtied clothes of the side and riffled through his closet for a moment, looking for a shirt, when suddenly his fingers brushed up against something thin and lacy.   
Tyler felt his eyes well up with tears for the second time that day as he pulled out his lacy lingerie, the feeling of josh’s hands on him ghosting over his hips and legs as he caressed the fabric. 

“I love you so much Tyler” 

The memory of Josh’s words burned his ears, and Tyler tore at the fabric, trying to express the anger he felt at having been so continuously lied to on his undergarments. Once the fabric had ripped cleanly down the middle, Tyler wiped the snot off his nose and tears of his face before throwing the garment into the trash can. Brendon snored and shifted next to him, and for the first time since he’d returned to his dorm Tyler realized he wasn’t alone. 

He laid in bed, stiff on his stomach as he tried to erase the memory of Josh’s words from his thoughts, without much success. 

“I love you so much Tyler” “My darling boy” “You’re so special, so beautiful sweetheart” 

Tyler cried himself to sleep that night and Joshua drank until morning, when he fell into a deep, restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... so yeah. ahhh this chapter hurt to write because i know how much everyone has grown to love josh and see their relationship as beneficial and such. but when i started this story i knew i wanted to stick to my original outline, and trust me this isn't as bad as what would've happened. 
> 
> i'm interested, as always, to hear your thoughts on this chapter and the next few, since were nearing the end. 
> 
> i want to make a point with this story, and i hope it becomes clear within the next few chapters.


End file.
